Through the Eyes of a Sister
by muzical
Summary: COMPLETE The story of Pearl Harbor told with an added character. Allie is Rafe's little sister who joins the Nurse Corp and is stationed in Hawaii. I know it's been done before, but I got this idea that wouldn't leave. Slightly AU. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Danny Walker sat up in his bed, his eyes wandering around the room, catching the sunlight as it came in through the window. This was it, the day when he and the rest of the guys in the squadron left for Hawaii. His first thought was how different this experience was going to be; his second was of Rafe, fighting in England. His best friend was off, fighting a war he had no business being in. He belonged here, with his girl, his sister and his best friend.

Danny rolled out of bed and into the shower; he dressed quickly in his uniform and threw the rest of his personal effects into his duffel bag. Running down the stairs, he ran into Allie, Rafe's little sister.

"Allison McCawley! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to still be in Tennessee?" Danny dropped his bag and hugged her tightly. "How did you even get in here?"

She grinned, hugging him back. "That guy with the stutter, Red? He let me in when I said who I was. Told me your room was upstairs."

"Well, okay, but how did you get from Tennessee to here?"

"Well Danny, maybe you haven't noticed, but they've invented these things called trains. They move pretty fast. This one took me from Tennessee to New York. Amazing ain't it?" Allie laughed and picked up one of his bags. "Come on, don't you have a plane to catch? Hawaii?"

Danny stared at her. Snapping out of his daze, he picked up his other bag and led Allie out of the house. "What are you doing here?" He grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him.

She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Well, you remember how I was in nursing school? Training to be an RN?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, I finished last week…graduated. And…" she trailed off. Shaking her head and gathering her courage she said loudly, still looking at the ground, "I've joined the Navy Nurses. I'm heading to Pearl Harbor with you." She continued to stare at the ground, and after a few moments, she raised her eyes to see how angry he was.

Danny's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "You can't. Have you told Rafe? Does he know what you're doing? He'll kill you! And then he'll kill me for letting you get away with it. You can't do this Allie."

"It's too late Danny. I've already done it. There's no stopping now." She looked up again and met his eyes, hot tears forming in her emerald green ones. "Sooner or later we're going to enter this war and I don't want to be left out when we do. Besides, I want to be able to take care of the soldiers like the nurses over there might be taking care of Rafe." She took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I promise I'll tell Rafe, once we get to Hawaii I'll write him a letter."

He gave her a look that said it all. "Danny, I promise! I wanted to meet you here first, and tell you. You knew I was in nursing school and so did Rafe. What did you think I was going to do? Just sit around and work on the farmers back home? Besides, now I can keep you company in Hawaii, it'll be fun! Sitting on the beach, swimming in the ocean."

Danny laughed at the thought of having fun while on duty for the army. "Alright you, but if Rafe yells, please make sure he knows I objected to this idea. I just don't like the thought of you anywhere they may be danger."

"I'll be fine Danny. I know how to take care of myself. Haven't I hung around you and Rafe enough? Ya'll got into more scrapes than I could count. I'm more than capable after fightin' with you two." Danny laughed again, this time because her southern accent had kicked in for the last two sentences. Allie smacked his arm just as Red came out of the house.

"Danny, we eh eh eh we're gonna be late if we don't hurry! Let's get goin'!" Red raced down the steps with his bags followed closely behind by the rest of the men.

Allie followed Danny down the steps and helped him get his bags into the waiting car. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll come find you when I get there. Be careful, alright? I don't need to be patching you up as soon as I get there."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back. "Come on Allie, what trouble am I going to get into down there? My partners in crime aren't there with me. You two got me in trouble most of the time anyways." Pulling her in for a tight hug, he kissed the top of her head. "You take care. Have a safe trip, alright."

"You too." Allie stepped back as he got into the car and they drove off. She waved until the car was out of sight, and then slowly made the walk back to where she was staying with the other nurses.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, who was the girl Danny? She your girlfriend? Cause if she's not, I'd sure like a chance…" the group of pilots pestered Danny the entire ride to the air base.

"Look, she's not my girlfriend, and none of you are going to touch her. She's Rafe's little sister, and I think he'd kill ya if any of you try anything. Not to mention what I'd do to you." The guys got the message and resumed chatting about the nurses going to be down in Pearl.

"Hey, wait. Ain't Rafe got a girl that's a nurse? Yeah. Evelyn, right? Think she'd be able to hook us up with some girls down there?" Anthony asked. "Hey, Danny, you payin' attention to me?"

Danny shook his head, clearing the cobwebs. He had been thinking about Allie and how he shouldn't be this excited that she was going to be Hawaii with them. He wasn't supposed to think that way about his little sister. _But she isn't your sister_ a voice inside him said.

"Guys, you've already met Evelyn's friends. Anthony, I believe Sandra turned you down, several times, right?" The guys snickered and Anthony's face turned a dark shade of crimson. _She isn't related to you at all._

"Well, I'm sure there are more nurses in Hawaii than just them and Evelyn's bound to meet them. I'm sure she could introduce me to one…or a couple. I'll just ask nicely." Danny shook his head and resumed looking out the window.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Allie, you're back! Where did you wander off to? I was getting worried." Betty caught Allie as soon as she walked through the door. "You need to pack. We leave early tomorrow morning."

Allie smiled and walked up the stairs to her room with Betty close on her heels. "So, where'd ya go?" Allie pulled her suitcase from the closet in a desperate attempt to avoid Betty's questions. The younger girl dropped down onto Allie's bed and leaned back, resting her head on the pillow.

Feeling her face blush, she turned away from Betty. "I went to see Danny. He didn't know I joined the Nurse Corp." She pulled clothes out of her closet and laid them on the bed, carefully folding them.

"Oh. How did he take it?" Betty picked up a blouse and began helping her fold.

"Well, he didn't yell like I thought he would. But he made me promise to tell Rafe, so I did. I said I'd write him a letter as soon as I got to Hawaii. The only consolation I have is that he won't be home for a while, so I don't have to worry about the scolding I'm going to get."

Betty stopped folding and looked at Allie. "Come on hon, cheer up! We're going to Hawaii tomorrow! Paradise! There are going to me so many men there!"

Allie laughed. "Is that all you think about? Guys?" She finished folding and moved on to her dresser.

"No. But it is a major part. Hey, is that guy Red going to be there? He's in Danny's outfit, right? He was kind of cute."

"Yes, he's going to be there. I met him this morning. Stutter's a bit though, doesn't he?"

"Sure, but it doesn't take away from his cuteness. Well, too much anyways." Betty jumped up and walked to the door. "I'll be downstairs. I've almost finished packing."

Betty walked out, leaving Allie alone to her thoughts. She sat down on her bed and clasped her hands together. "Please take care of Rafe and Danny. Please don't let anything happen to them. I can't lose either of them." She let the tears fall, dropping softly onto her white linen skirt.

* * *

**AN: This is my first Pearl Harbor fic. The movie was on tv last night and I got inspired. Please review and let me know what you think. I have a whole story plan and if I get enough feedback I'll continue, but if not, I'll just delete it and finish for myself. Please review! Thanks! **

**:_Muzical_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Traveling to Paradise**

"Allie! Allie, wake up! We leave for Hawaii today! Come on, get up!" Allie awoke to Betty shaking her and shouting way too close to her ear.

Allie laughed as she threw the covers off her legs, shivering at the sudden burst of cold air. "Alright, I'm up. Now get out so I can change and finish packing my things." Betty jumped off the bed and ran out the door, clearly excited she was leaving frigid New York for a much warmer climate.

She quickly changed into her civilian clothes and then just as quickly, stopped. She looked around the room for a final check to make sure she packed everything from the bedroom. All that was left was a picture on her nightstand. It was taken over the summer when Rafe and Danny had returned to Tennessee on for a short leave. She took the picture off the nightstand and sat on her bed, looking at the smiling faces. She was in the middle with Rafe on her right and Danny on her left; she had an arm around both of them. Allie smiled as she saw the bunny ears Rafe had put behind her head. She laughed, placing the picture between two sweaters so the glass on the frame wouldn't break.

After retrieving her toiletries from the bathroom and throwing them unceremoniously into her suitcase, she dragged the heavy bag down the stairs and into the main room. Evelyn, Martha and Barbara were already there, with their suitcases packed.

"Are you ready," asked Barbara, sensing Allie's nervousness. "Getting excited?"

Allie looked over at Evelyn. She took a seat on the sofa next to Martha to wait for the other girls. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm just worried about the guys is all. Ev, have you gotten a letter from Rafe yet?"

Evelyn smiled, "no, but I'm not worried yet. He just got over there; I'll give him another week before I start getting worried."

"So, how's Danny? Was he surprised to see you?" Martha asked with a sly grin on her face.

Allie blushed. "Yeah, to say the least. He wasn't as angry as I thought he was going to be. I figured he'd yell at me and send me back home."

"You haven't seen him in a long while huh?"

"Yeah, it's been about six months. He and Rafe came on leave for a few days in the summer. It wasn't a long time though." Allie blushed again, thinking about how good Danny looked with his skin a nice tan color.

"Why are you blushing Allie?" Betty asked when she entered the room.

"We just had her talking about Danny. I think she fancies him." Barbara responded.

"I do not! He's like my older brother. I could never think about him like that…and I'm sure he doesn't think of me in that way either. Besides, even if I did get that notion into my head, I'm sure Rafe would kill the both of us."

"Oh Allie calm down. We're only playing with you. It's easier to pick on you than Evelyn. You get riled up; she just stares at us waiting for it to stop." The girls all laughed and after a few minutes, Sandra and a couple other girls finished packing and arrived in the main room.

"Well, are we ready," asked Evelyn as she gathered up her bags.

The girls nodded and picked up their bags to carry them to the waiting cars. As Allie climbed in the car, she said a short prayer to keep her and Danny safe. He should be close to half-way to Hawaii by now. He was supposed to take a plane down to California, board another plane and then fly to Pearl. Allie and the girls were taking a train down to California, then taking a ship across the ocean to Pearl.

They arrived at the train station and quickly found their train. The girls crowded into two compartments next to each other: Betty, Evelyn and Allie in one, and Martha, Barbara and Sandra in the other. The other nurses abandoned them upon arriving at the station. They never got along well.

Betty soon fell off to sleep and Allie stared out the window, every now and then, sneaking a look over to Evelyn. The slightly older woman was lost deep in her thoughts and Allie didn't want to disturb her.

"Are you alright Allie? You look…almost lost, if that makes any sense." Evelyn looked over at Allie, her blue eyes showing her concern.

Allie looked up startled. "Yeah, I…I'm just worried about Rafe. I could have killed him when he said he got assigned to go over there."

"He didn't get assigned. He told me he volunteered."

Jaw dropping, Allie looked her. "He what!? I really could kill him! Why would he volunteer to do that?! He told me and Danny that Doolittle assigned him! He lied to me, his only sister and to his best friend." Allie dropped her head and stared at her hands. _Why would he do that? Unless he was sparing you the idea of him volunteering to get himself killed?_

"I'm sure he had a good reason, he probably didn't mean anything by it. He might not have wanted to hurt you."

Allie nodded, "Rafe always tries to protect me. Never seems to remember I'm not a little girl anymore." She shook her head and laughed. "He did write a lot about you. Every letter in the past month had so much about you. I felt like I knew you before I even met you."

Evelyn felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Oh, don't worry," Allie continued, "it was all good things, I promise. He absolutely adored you from the moment he laid eyes on you. Said you had the prettiest smile he had seen." Allie smiled. "He really likes you. He never used to talk about the girls he liked, you must be something special."

Evelyn blushed again, and turned away. She then turned back to the younger woman. "So, you and Danny are really close huh? He seems like a sweet guy." Evelyn giggled, softly as Allie spun away from the window and stared.

"Y…yeah. He's a really sweet guy. But like I've said, he's like my older brother." _Except you stare at him when he was working with Rafe at your house. He does look wonderful with that shirt…_

"Allie? Are you okay?" Evelyn looked at her concernedly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must have dazed out."

"You seem to do that a lot when the conversation goes to Danny," Evelyn smiled knowingly. "It's alright Allie, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell Rafe or the other girls."

Allie sighed, knowing she'd been found out. "I just…I don't know. Up until recently, I did think about him as my older brother. He used to watch out for me, and help Rafe protect me, even when I didn't need protecting. But when they came back over the summer, something changed. It was like I saw him in another light. He built up more muscles during training and he was so nice and tan…" Allie caught herself and started blushing. "But he doesn't think of me like that. I'm just a little sister to him. We were his family growing up. His mom died when he was really young and his dad drank a lot and beat on him."

"I remember Rafe mentioning something about that."

"He used to stay at our house a lot; we'd have sleepovers in the living room and talk until late in the night." Allie stopped to take a breath, but before she could start again, Betty stirred next to her.

"Where are we? How long was I asleep?" Betty wiped her eyes with her hands and smiled. "Where's the dining car? I'm hungry." She stood carefully, the train rocking slightly. "I'm going to go next door and see if they're hungry. Are you two coming?"

Evelyn nodded as did Allie before Betty left. "Well, we should go." Evelyn stood and looked back at Allie. "I promise I won't tell. I meant it."

Allie smiled warmly. "Thanks. You're the only person I've told about this. Come to think of it, I am hungry. Let's go get the girls next door."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much to the 5 people who reviewed: Scottishgal12, PhoenixFeatherQueens, tweek, jerseyhalliwell, and Galinda05! I'm glad you liked it! Here's chapter 2. I don't own anything except Allie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm almost done with the next chapter so that should be up soon. And...on to chapter 3!

* * *

**Allie shook her head as she sat up on her bed. They had been traveling for a week, first the train, and now the ship. Allie was so tired of the ground shaking beneath her. She longed to see solid ground.

"Time to get up Allie, we're just about ready to make port." Betty said as she came back into the room they were sharing. "Are you okay?"

Allie laughed. "I just woke up; I'm still trying to shake the sleepiness from my head. So we're almost to Pearl?"

Betty nodded and proceeded to pack all her things that had managed to leave her bag and end up around the room. "We're here! I can't believe it! I can't wait to sit out on the beach and work on my tan!" Betty laughed as she finished throwing all her belongings back into her bag.

"Betty, we're here to work. Not play around." Allie shook her head.

"Who says we can't do both? I play to. All work and no play makes Betty a dull girl." She laughed at her own joke.

Allie shook her head again and began to put the last of her things into her suitcase. Before she left, she looked around. _I can't believe we're here. I'm over three thousand miles from home, in a place I've never been, with people I'm not familiar with. What have I gotten myself into? _She thought as she shut the door and followed Betty out of the room.

They walked up onto the deck and found the other nurses. Allie laughed as the other girls waved to the sailors who hung off their ships waving back. She soon found herself also grinning and waving.

"So how many sailors are there," Betty asked, pulling her sunglasses off her face.

"Well, there are different amounts for every ship." Sandra responded.

"Not to mention the Marines, the Army and the Pilots," Allie added, grinning with Betty. "I think the odds are in your favor."

"This really is paradise" exclaimed Betty as she put her brightly colored sunglasses back over her eyes.

Barbara yelled something to the guys about being on the beach and then sat down, glancing at Allie. "You don't seem all that happy. We're here! In Hawaii, as far from the fighting as we can get!"

Allie smiled back and then glanced at Evelyn. "I am happy. I'm fine. I just woke up a few minutes ago, so give me a chance to wake up completely."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

An hour or so later, the girls had gathered their bags and found their way to the house they would be staying in. They had complete run of the house and it was a short walk to the hospital they would be working in. The girls split into rooms: Evelyn, Betty and Allie in the first one and Sandra, Barbara and Martha in the other.

"Well girls, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's take a walk and see if there's a nice restaurant near by." Martha said when she entered the first bedroom.

"I'm starved! We haven't eaten since lunch on board the ship. Let's go! Come on Allie, Evelyn. You two can't get out of this." Betty took Allie's hands and pulled her off the bed where she had been folding her clothes.

Allie laughed, "Oh fine, but can I go to the bathroom first? I need to brush my hair." Allie left them and walked into the small bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. _What am I doing? _She asked herself again. After a couple minutes, she took a deep breathe and opened the door.

The girls were already downstairs waiting for her. "Well, let's go!" Barbara said, linking arms with Allie.

They walked down the street and slowly made their wait to what looked like a main street. They found a couple restaurants, some shops and even a movie theatre. The girls looked around in awe at the servicemen milling around. Betty giggled as Allie stared at one guy in particular, a tall man, with dark brown hair and tan, muscular arms.

"See someone you like Allie," she asked, nodding to the guy ahead of them.

"No, well. It looks like…" she stared as the guy turned towards them, her emerald green eyes meeting his chocolate brown.

"Danny!" she shrieked. She dropped Barbara's arm and began walking quickly towards him.

"Allie!" He walked towards her and they met halfway in front of a small café. When they reached each other, she jumped into his arms and he caught her, twirling her around. The girls watched silently, knowing that even if they wouldn't admit it, Danny and Allie liked each other.

"When did you get here?" he asked when he put her down.

"We just did, about two hours ago. How about you?" She linked her arm in his, hugging tightly.

"Oh, about three days ago. We're all set up. There's a small air field just outside of town we've been working at."

The rest of the girls had now made their way to them, as had the other guys Danny had been with. "Girls, you remember Danny." They all nodded and Evelyn smiled at him.

"Guys, this is Allison McCawley, Rafe's sister." Allie smiled at them and was glad that Danny hadn't said 'Rafe's LITTLE sister.'

"We were just going to find some dinner; do you boys want to join us," asked Martha.

The guys nodded eagerly. "He he he hey Betty." Betty turned and met Red.

"Oh hi! How are you?" He took her hand and they walked down the street, followed by the rest of the group. Allie held tightly to Danny's arm as they all walked down the street. She loved the feel of the muscles underneath his shirt.

"It's nice here. Bright sun, warm air." Allie said.

"Yeah, it hasn't rained yet since I've been here. I'm sure glad you're here safely. I've been worried." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I can't have anything happen to my little sister."

Allie smiled, but felt her heart sink. Even though she knew he didn't think of her as anything but a sister, it still hurt to hear him say it.

"Hey, how about this place? It looks nice." Red asked to the group. They all nodded and walked inside. The owner was shocked to see such a large group, but managed to find room for them all.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

After eating a nice meal, the large group walked outside, reveling in the warm air.

"Well, I'll see you around," Danny said, hugging Allie tightly. "Don't be a stranger now. We're not too far away."

"Same goes for you mister. And as promised, I'll be writing Rafe a letter tomorrow." She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Be careful." He squeezed her hand as she walked away to meet up with the nurses.

_Why does she have to be so pretty? I'm not supposed to feel like this about her. She's supposed to be my little sister._

_Why does he have to look so good? I can't feel this way! He doesn't feel this way about me and we can't be together. Rafe would kill us!_

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Later that night, as Allie lie in bed, she smiled to herself. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for helping us all arrive here safely. And thank you for letting me run into Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sun burnt Letter**

_Dear Rafe_

_Hullo! I'd love to say I hope this letter finds you well, but I doubt that's the case. I know your keeping yourself as save as you can so you can come back to Evelyn, Danny and me. I miss you so much. Nothing's the same as it used to be. _

_This is what brings me to my major point. You probably noticed the postmark on the letter. Yes, it does say Hawaii. Please, please don't yell. Daddy already knows. After I graduated from nursing school, I sort of enlisted in the Navy Nurse Corp. Please! Please don't yell Rafe. I couldn't bear the thought of you and Danny off while I stayed home playing the good little girl. Daddy understood why I did it. I can't stay home takin' care of the farm boys while you're off tryin' not to get killed. If America gets involved in the war, I can't stay home. I need to take care of the boys like the nurses over there will take care of you. Please understand Rafe. I had to do it. Danny made me promise that I would write you and tell you what I did as soon as we got to Hawaii. Well, I've been here for twelve hours, and this is the first thing I did after getting off the ferry, finding my room and eating dinner. _

_Hawaii is nice though. I'm here with Evelyn. She really misses you Rafe. We both do. We sat talked about you on the way down here. You….and my relationship with Danny. She finds it entertaining that my two best friends are guys, and one's my brother. _

_I miss you Rafe. It's not the same being down here without you. I wish you hadn't gone off and __**VOLUNTEERED**__ to go over there. Yes, Evelyn slipped and told me. I could kill you. Why on Earth would you do that? How could you do that and not tell Danny!? He would like to be over there with you, trying to protect you as best he could. Especially lying to me and him about it. That's really low Rafe. Really. If you knew you were going to do it, you could have at least warned us. At least let us get accustomed to the news, not spring it on us the day before. _

_I suppose I should go. I have work I need to do and I need to get used to the atmosphere around here. I'm so tired already. We have a tour of the facility/hospital today. From what I've gathered, there isn't much to do around here except a few sunburn bottoms. _

_I hope all is well with you and I can't wait until you're back here, safe and sound. I love you Rafe. Please keep safe not only for me but for Evelyn. I know she loves you, even if she won't admit it to me. What you two do is between you. Love you Rafe…_

_Your Sister,_

_Allie_

Allie folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope, sealing it. After placing a stamp on the top right corner, she carried it out of the room and dropped it on the pile of mail that needed to go out from the other girls.

"All done Allie," Betty asked when she saw Allie had entered the sitting room.

"Yes, thankfully. I just hope that he won't scream when he reads the letter. He isn't going to be too pleased with me." Allie sat down on the couch next to the younger girl. "I expect a long letter in return, with lots of curse words and capitalized text." She laughed. "But, he can't do anything until he gets home, so unless he convinces Danny to send me home, I'm good."

"Do you think Danny will try to make you go home?"

"No. Besides, I'm a Lieutenant in the United States Navy Nurse Corp. He can't do anything."

"Are you ready to go girls?" Evelyn asked when she entered the room. "They want to show us around the hospital this afternoon."

Allie and Betty stood up, grabbing their purses off the chair. "We're ready." The two followed Evelyn out the door and met the rest of the girls on the front lawn.

"We'll, are we ready to head to the hospital? Supposedly, there's just a few sun burnt sailors to care for. We start our rounds tomorrow right?" Martha said as she led the way down the road.

"Yes, we start tomorrow. We'll take turns with the other nurses in the area. I believe there are three 8hr shifts with a half hour meal break. Not that we'll be too busy, unless war breaks out in the near future." Evelyn explained as they all continued.

"Oh look! There's the hospital! We can even see the ship yard from here. Oo! Look at all the sailors!" Betty squealed and jumped a little in her steps.

"Easy there hon. You can head to the beach later, but first you need to come with us." Barbara laughed and took Betty's arm, leading her into the hospital.

The girls walked inside and looked around. Out of all the beds, only one was full. "I'll be right with you girls. I need to take care of sun burnt fanny, and then I can show you around." The nurse slapped the man's behind and turned to get the lotion.

Allie looked at Evelyn. "You were right; sunburn is the only issue right now. Good. I can concentrate on other things." Allie winked. "Getting a nice tan for instance!" She laughed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

They girls took a quick tour of the hospital and were soon off back to their house. The other nurses gave them short tips about treating sun burn, which seemed to be the ONLY problem. Well, other than a few barroom brawls.

"I'm going to take a short walk down to the post office. Does anyone have any mail to go out? I'd be happy to bring it." Allie yelled up the stairs to her housemates. She was soon bombarded with letters and cards from the girls.

"Thanks so much Allie! I was going to go down there myself tomorrow." Was the response from almost every girl.

"Allie, I'll walk with you. I want to mail a letter to Rafe anyways." Evelyn took her purse off the counter and walked out with her.

"That's who one of my letters is to. The other is my father. He hasn't heard from me in a while and is probably worried." They soon fell into a nice pace and walked in silence. Allie listened to the birds chirping as she walked.

"You really like Danny huh?" Evelyn asked softly.

Allie snapped her head up and looked at the other woman. She paused. "I guess I do. Was I that obvious yesterday?"

Evelyn laughed. "Well, I thought so, but I can't speak for the other girls."

"I'll need to watch how I behave around them then. I don't need Betty and Barbara fussing at me all the time."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So Danny, what's Rafe's sister like?" Billy asked Danny upon entering the barrack.

Danny looked up from his letter. "Why are you asking?" His response was clipped.

"I was just asking. She's awfully cute. Think she might go out with me if I ask her?" Billy casually pulled a glass from the cabinet and poured some water.

Danny tried to keep his voice steady. "I don't think I'm the best person to ask."

"But you know her really well. Think she'd go for me?"

Again, Danny kept his head down. "I really…" he sighed softly and looked up, meeting Billy's eyes. "Look, she's just like my little sister and I don't want her fooling around with any of the guys down here. Since Rafe ain't here, I feel like I need to protect her. Don't ask, alright?"

_Except for the fact that I don't really think of her as my little sister anymore. She's…she would never feel like that for me,_ he thought looking back down at his paper.

Billy smiled knowingly. "Look man, all you had to do was say something. I won't go after her if you're planning on it. Besides, Barbara is a real cutie and she let me dance with her that night we all went out."

Danny sighed. _I ain't even gonna argue with him._ "Sure, go after Barbara. She is a cutie." He picked up the letter and his pen. "Now I'm off to go on duty. I'll see you later." Danny put his things on his bed and then took the short walk down to the airfield.

His 'duty' consisted of sitting around, keeping an eye on the planes and equipment. Danny liked it because his mind could wander…and it usually wandered to Allie which, he figured, should disturb him on some level.

He practically lived with her, Rafe and their parents. So many times when his dad beat on him, he'd run to the McCawley's and stay the night. They would stay up late in the living room, talking all through the night. The McCawley's treated him like another son.

Danny slapped the side of his head, trying to get the thoughts out. "I can't think about her that way. Rafe would kill me."

* * *

**AN: So that was Ch. 4. It's a bit better than the previous chapter, I think. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm trying to keep the basic story as close to canon as possible. Thanks to Kay317 for reviewing. I would love to get 5 more reviews, so I can post another chapter...please?**

**:muzical**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Letters and Coffee**

Rafe McCawley sat on a battered old picnic table taking a break after a tough battle. He had seen two pilots shot down; they didn't make it. This was the kind of thing that terrified him, made him wonder if he came to the right decision in coming over here to fight. It was hard to make friends with the other pilots because you never knew if you would come back after a battle.

"McCawley. You've got mail." A British Lieutenant came up and handed him a couple envelopes.

Looking up from his daze, he took the letters. "Thanks mate." Rafe stood and walked off to his bunk to read the letters in peace. As he was walking, he looked to see who they were from: Evelyn and Allie. Instantly a smile broke out over his face.

Upon arriving at his bunk, he clamored up and sat Indian style. He stared at the letters, trying to figure out which one to open first. He settled on Allie's first and began to read.

_Dear Rafe_

_Hullo! I'd love to say I hope this letter finds you well, but I doubt that's the case. I know your keeping yourself as save as you can so you can come back to Evelyn, Danny and me. I miss you so much. Nothing's the same as it used to be._"Ain't that the truth," Rafe said scanning down the letter.

_This is what brings me to my major point. You probably noticed the postmark on the letter. Yes, it does say Hawaii._Rafe picked up the envelope and looked at the postmark. "It sure did say Hawaii…" Rafe sighed.

_Please, please don't yell. Daddy already knows. After I graduated from nursing school, I sort of enlisted in the Navy Nurse Corp_"SHE WHAT? GOD DAMNIT!"

_Please! Please don't yell Rafe_"Too damn late! What the hell was she thinking?"

_I couldn't bear the thought of you and Danny off while I stayed home playing the good little girl. Daddy understood why I did it. I can't stay home takin' care of the farm boys while you're off tryin' not to get killed. If America gets involved in the war, I can't stay home. I need to take care of the boys like the nurses over there will take care of you. Please understand Rafe. I had to do it. Danny made me promise that I would write you and tell you what I did as soon as we got to Hawaii. Well, I've been here for twelve hours, and this is the first thing I did after getting off the ferry, finding my room and eating dinner._Rafe shook his head. "Why the hell did she do that? She needs to be at home where Dad can take care of her."

_Hawaii is nice though. I'm here with Evelyn. She really misses you Rafe. We both do. We sat talked about you on the way down here__**. You….and my relationship with Danny. **_"Relationship with Danny? What relationship?"

_She finds it entertaining that my two best friends are guys, and one's my brother_"Oh. Well that's okay."

_I miss you Rafe. It's not the same being down here without you. I wish you hadn't gone off and VOLUNTEERED to go over there. Yes, Evelyn slipped and told me._"Damnit! I was hoping to wait until I got back for her to find out."

_I could kill you. Why on Earth would you do that? How could you do that and not tell Danny!? He would like to be over there with you, trying to protect you as best he could. Especially lying to me and him about it. That's really low Rafe. Really. If you knew you were going to do it, you could have at least warned us. At least let us get accustomed to the news, not spring it on us the day before._"But then you would have tried to stop me…and I couldn't have that."

_I suppose I should go. I have work I need to do and I need to get used to the atmosphere around here. I'm so tired already. We have a tour of the facility/hospital today. From what I've gathered, there isn't much to do around here except a few sunburn bottoms. _

_I hope all is well with you and I can't wait until you're back here, safe and sound. I love you Rafe. Please keep safe not only for me but for Evelyn. I know she loves you, even if she won't admit it to me. What you two do is between you. Love you Rafe…_

_Your Sister,_

_Allie_

Rafe shook his head and sighed. "Damn that girl!"

"Hey mate, want to keep it down over there buddy? Some people are trying to sleep!" Some guy yelled from a bunk a couple rows down.

Rafe glared in the general direction of the voice. He stared back down at the letter and reread her words. _Well, at least she's with Danny. He can take care of her_ he thought, putting the letter back in the envelope.

He slowly picked up Evelyn's letter and traced his fingers over her writing. He longed to be near her, to hold her in his arms, feeling her heart beating against his own. He leisurely slid open the flap and gently pulled out the letter. Opening it up, he began to read, taking in every letter of every word.

_My Dearest Rafe,_

_Never have I felt this loneliness, this sadness. I've never missed anyone as much as I miss you…_

He continued reading the letter until the very end.

_With all the love in the world,_

_Evelyn_

Rafe felt his eyes tearing up as he finished, and he hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand. _Oh I miss you Ev. I miss you so much!_

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie walked down the street to the small café downtown where she was going to get a cup of coffee. She placed her order and sat down at a table that faced the window. It had been a long day. She had a twelve hour shift, which was duller than anything she had done before.

"Allie?" She turned around to the familiar voice.

"Danny! How are you?" Allie stood and gave him a hug. "Can you stay? Have a seat." Danny sat down with his coffee across from Allie.

"I'm alright, how are you? You look exhausted."

"Oh, I am. I had a twelve hour shift, with next to nothing to do. It's so dull around there!" Allie smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I guess we should be happy there isn't anything major going on. Even if it does mean that our jobs are dull."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want anything to happen to you." Allie blushed. _That was random_ she thought. _How do I play this off?_

"Yeah, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you either," Danny responded, smiling slightly at her blushing. "Are you alright? You look a bit red." He smirked as her face grew in color again.

"Daniel Walker!" Allie slapped his shoulder playfully. She caught her eye on her watch and noticed the time. "Oh wow! I have to go. I promised Evelyn I'd have dinner with her before her shift tonight."

She moved to stand and Danny stood with her. "I'll walk you out." He took her elbow and walked with her out of the café. "We keep running into each other randomly. We should plan sometime."

Allie smiled. "I'd like that. It stinks that we don't see each other as often as we used to. I miss you."

Danny stepped closer to her and Allie looked up into his eyes. She felt herself get lost in the deep chocolate brown. "I miss you too Allie." He reached a hand up and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

_Damnit Danny! What are you doing?_ Thoughts raced through his head as he looked down into her green eyes. He pulled his hand back and smiled. "Do you need me to walk you back to your house?"

Allie felt her heart sank as he pulled back. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you. I'll see you around Danny." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back gently.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't mind. I want you to be safe, and it's going to get dark soon."

She laughed. "I have a ten minute walk and it won't get dark for another hour. I'm fine."

"Okay. We'll get together soon, go to dinner or something. Does that sound good?"

"Sure." She started to turn again but Danny leaned down, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Be careful. I'll see you later," he said smiling at her. He watched her turn and walk away and once she had gone to the end of the street, he turned in the opposite direction and walked back to his barracks.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Once Allie had gotten out of sight, she reached her hand to her cheek and felt where he kissed. The skin felt warm and she could still feel his lips on her face. _Maybe he does like me…

* * *

_**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I know I said I'd update after 5 more reviews...but I doubt I was going to get them. So that was Ch. 5...a bit more Danny/Allie for you. And we got to see Rafe get a bit upset...but not too angry. He understands the want to do something for the war.**

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bringer of Bad News**

Danny had just gotten back from Battleship Row, where he and Gooz had watched a fight between a Navy cook and a mechanic. The cook had knocked the mechanic out after only a few rounds to the surprise of almost all the on-lookers. He had just sat down at a desk to write a letter to Rafe when he heard a knock at the door. He rose from the chair and went to get the door, as he was the only one home at the time. He opened the door to find a Western Union deliverer with a telegram in his hand.

"I'm lookin' for a…" the man looked down at the message. "Mr. Daniel Walker? Is he home?"

"That'd be me. What can I help you with, sir?" Danny leaned against the door frame.

"I've got a message for ya. Sign here." He held out a clipboard with a pen attached and Danny signed his name where indicated. The man handed Danny the telegraph, tipped his hat and left.

Danny shut the door and went back to the bedroom area. He slit the envelope open with a knife as he sat down. Pulling out the paper, he slowly began to read.

_Danny, I hate to tell you this but Rafe's been shot down and they say he's dead STOP_

_Please tell Evelyn and Allie STOP It'd be better for them to hear it from you STOP_

_James McCawley STOP_

Danny let the telegram fall from his fingers and land on the floor. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he stared at the ground. The pain was unbearable; it felt like his heart had been ripped out of him and stomped on, only to be returned to his chest. His best friend, his brother was dead… and he had to bring the bad news. He had to tell Rafe's girl and sister that he was dead.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he rose off the bed and moved to his foot locker. He took out his uniform and dressed, leaving his hat on the bed. He turned again as another knock was heard on the door. "Damnit, am I really the only one here?"

Opening the door for a second time in thirty minutes, he was greeted by an army minister.

"Lieutenant Walker?" Danny nodded and the minister continued. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this." Danny felt his stomach drop after thinking about it again.

"Sir, if it's about Lieutenant McCawley, I'm already aware." Danny dropped his eyes, feeling the tears rising again.

The minister looked at Danny in shock. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything? Want to talk?"

Danny smiled sadly. "I actually could use a favor. Lt. McCawley has a younger sister and a girlfriend. I'm going to tell them, but I could use some company. He wanted me to tell them rather than someone they don't know."

"Of course." The minister turned and nodded towards the car. "I'll be waiting for when you're ready." He walked to the car and sat in the passenger seat as Danny went back to his room for his hat.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Evelyn had gone to the hospital to inventory supplies and write Rafe a long letter. It was Sunday, and like Betty had said, it was the day she wrote him a long, ten page letter. The girls had gone off to enjoy their day off while she went to work. She had just started her letter when Petty Officer Dorie Miller had arrived, fresh from a fight. She cleaned the cut on his forehead and quickly stitched him up. She walked with him out the door and wished him well.

Looking out towards the street, she saw a car pull up with a white star on the side. She saw an officer get out, but she couldn't recognize who until he stepped closer. Danny had a solemn expression on his face and Evelyn felt her heart drop.

"Danny?" She asked timidly.

He took off his hat and looked into her eyes, his glistening with tears. "Ev." His voice was husky and deep. Evelyn collapsed in his arms, tears flowing freely.

"How," was all she could ask.

"His plane was shot down. He crashed into the ocean. They haven't found his plane yet."

"Does Allie know yet?" Evelyn asked, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"No. I'm going there after here. The minister offered to do it, but I couldn't let her hear it from anyone but me." He brushed a tear off her cheek and held her tightly.

"Go. I'll be alright here. She'll need you more than me right now." Evelyn stepped back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She needs you." Danny kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later. If you need me, please…"

"I'll be fine. Come check on me later." She sent him out the door and collapsed in the nearest chair.

"Oh Rafe. What did you do?" Her head fell into her hands as the tears fell from her eyes. She gasped for breath as her body was wracked with sobs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

After comforting Evelyn, Danny took a deep breath and walked back out to the car. "Only one more stop sir." He got in the car and stared out the window as they drove to the nurse's house.

He sighed as they arrived. What a difficult day this was turning out to be. He refused to cry in front of Evelyn. He had to stay strong. But with Allie, if he had to, he would. And he knew it was going to happen.

Opening the door, he stepped out and walked to the door. He pulled his hat off his head before knocking. After a few seconds, Sandra came to answer.

"Hi Danny. Are you looking for Allie?" She looked into his eyes. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

He looked down, "Is Allie home? I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she's in her room. What happened?" Sandra opened the door and let him step inside.

"It's Rafe," was all he could say.

Sandra's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no! Does Evelyn know?"

He nodded and began to walk up the stairs to Allie's room. Her door was closed, so he knocked gently. He twirled his hat in his hands, waiting for her to answer.

"Danny! What are you doing here? Why are you dressed in your uniform? Were you…" she stopped. "What's wrong? Danny?"

Danny stepped in side the room and turned around to face her. "Shut the door Allie." He spoke softly. "You might want to sit down."

After shutting the door, Allie sat on the bed and Danny stood in front of her. "Allie, I…" he sat next to her and faced her. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Allie, I don't know how to say this."

"Danny?" Her emerald eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's…Rafe was shot down. He…he didn't make it." Allie felt her breath catch in her throat.

"What? No. He…he can't be. Danny, don't lie to me! This isn't funny!" The tears ran down her cheeks leaving salty trails behind.

"I'm…it's the truth Allie. He…he's gone."

"He can't be gone! No!" She screamed. She dropped her head into her hands. Danny tried to pull her in for a hug to comfort both of them but she stopped him. Allie began hitting him as she cried. She hit his stomach, chest, arms, everywhere she could reach.

After a minute or so she stopped, and he pulled her close, running his hand through her long brown hair. "Shh. I'm here." She sobbed into his shoulder and hugged him tightly. He felt the tears form again in his eyes and slowly fall onto the top of her head.

She stopped sobbing after a few moments and pulled away slightly. "Does Evelyn know yet?"

He nodded. "I saw her first. If she wasn't back here soon, I was going to go, get her and bring her back."

"I'll go with you." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Danny. You're so occupied trying to comfort Evelyn and me, no one's around to comfort you."

He smiled sadly. "I don't need comforting. When we signed up, we knew a day might come when this might happen to one of us. We tried to get used to the idea. Besides, I'm a man. We don't need comforting."

Allie felt her lips twitch as she smacked him lightly. "Ow! Girl you hit hard. I'm gonna end up with bruises."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gently rubbed his arm where she smacked him.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she tried to suppress a yawn. "Why don't you lie down and try to take a nap. I'm going to go see how Evelyn is doing." He made to stand but Allie took his hand.

"Would you…could you stay with me? I don't want to sleep by myself right now. I'd feel much better if you were here." She laid her head down on her pillow to try and looked up at him sadly.

Danny stared down at her and paused. "Sure. I'll stay 'til you fall asleep, then I have to check on Ev. I'll try and be back before you wake up." He untied his shoes and lay next to her on the bed. Allie pulled his arm around her waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Danny. I just can't be alone." He lightly kissed her cheek as he heard her breathing slow.

"Oh my Allie," he whispered as he lay his head down next to hers on the pillow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

A few days later, the group of nurses and pilots gathered in the Hu-la-la Bar for a short memorial service. Danny stood in front with Allie on one side and Evelyn on the other. Red and Gooz poured whisky into shot glasses and handed one to everyone there.

"To Rafe McCawley. The best pilot and friend I've ever known, or ever will know. To Rafe," he whispered the last sentence. Danny downed the shot and everyone followed suit. Once empty, he took the shot glass and placed it upside down in front of a picture of Rafe with a small note above that read "Killed in Action." The picture was in the middle of two others both with notes that read "Killed in Training."

Allie went over and hugged Evelyn. "I'm sorry Ev. I just don't know what to do."

"I know. We just have to keep going." She smiled and walked away with Sandra and Martha.

Allie went up and hugged Danny. "I'll see you around. I'm going to head back to the house. I just need to be alone again."

"Find me later if you need me. I'll be at that small field working." He watched her walk off, trying to suppress the urge to run after her and force her to stay.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm excited I have 17 reviews so far! I took some artistic license with this chapter as I wasn't completely aware of how the military alerted family. I know they would probably would have gone to tell Allie after their father, but I wanted to have Danny tell her. So, you know the drill...please review!**

**:muzical**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Night Out**

Three months passed before anyone had realized it and it was now the end of November. Allie and Evelyn avoided Danny as much as possible and he did the same. It was hard, trying to get on with life knowing that Rafe wasn't going to be coming home. Her father had planned a memorial service for the following summer, hoping that by then, his body might be found.

After a few days of spending time alone after the three month anniversary, Allie tried venturing away from the house and hospital. She went to the store and for short walks on the main strip. Usually Betty or Barbara came with her, but today, she was going alone. Allie walked outside the nurse's house and ran almost right into Danny and Evelyn who were walking up the steps.

"Hi Danny, Evelyn." Allie smiled at the two, who seemed awfully close for just friends.

"Hi Allie." Danny looked at Evelyn and smiled sadly. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?" Danny took her arm and led her out to the backyard where a swing hung from the tree.

Danny ran his hand through his hair as Allie sat down on the swing. "Danny, what's going on? Are you okay?" She moved the swing back and forth, her skirt billowing in the breeze.

"Yeah, umm, Allie. I have something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath and looked out towards the water.

"What is it?" She reached up to take his hand but he pulled away and turned to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Allie. Evelyn and I…" he trailed off and looked away again.

She stood up and looked at him. "Why are you sorry? What do you mean, 'Evelyn and I'? Danny what's going on?"

He turned to her with his eyes glistening. "I hate to do this Allie. I don't know how it happened, but it did." He paused. "We're together."

Allie just stared at him. "You're what?" She felt her anger rising.

"Please don't make me say it again. You heard me."

"How the hell could you do this? Rafe hasn't been gone more than three months yet! I don't understand?"

"I'm sorry Allie. Like I said, I don't know how this happened, but it did. I don't know Allie."

"How the…" She felt her eyes fill with tears. "I don't even know what to say. Why are you even telling me this?"

"I didn't want you to find out from anyone else. I needed you to hear it from me."

"Why; to make yourself feel better? What did you think I'd do? Did you think I'd be fine with it; give the two of you my blessing? Cause if that's what you thought, you were way off. Ya know what, I don't want to speak to you. I can't do this Danny, especially not now. Just leave me alone." Allie walked quickly past him and into the house.

She slammed her bedroom door, and dropped down onto her bed.

"Allie? Do you have a minute; I need to ask you something." Betty called from the other side of the door.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry hun, I can't do that." Betty opened the door and walked in. She sat next to Allie on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry he's being like this. I didn't know anything was going on, I promise. She swore nothing was happening."

"I just don't believe this! She knew…she knew how I felt about him and she let it happen anyways." Allie sobbed into her friend's shoulder. After a minute or so, Allie's sobs slowed and her breathing returned closer to normal.

"I'm sorry Allie. Hey, Red and I are going out tonight, do you want to come with us? I'm sure we can find some handsome pilot to join us."

"I can't Betty."

"Please? It'll take your mind off them. Come on, for me?" Betty smiled a sweet, innocent smile and Allie laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'll come. But as long as it's anyone other than Gooz. He's a sweet guy and all, but he's a bit too weird for me."

Betty laughed. "Okay, I'll go find Red and see if he can find a guy. You go get cleaned up, wash your face and find a cute dress."

"I'll be ready in a bit. Go find me a nice date."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie and Anthony walked slowly behind Betty and Red. They had just finished dinner and were now walking to see a movie.

"I'm glad you came out tonight Allie," Anthony smiled at her.

"I am too. I needed to get out of the house." Anthony placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"So what movie do you two want to see?" Betty turned around to ask, and when she saw Anthony with his arm around Allie, she grinned and whispered something Red who also had to turn around and look.

"I don't care, whatever. I haven't been to a movie in a long time," Allie answered.

As they walked up to the theatre, Allie glanced around, taking in her surroundings. When she turned right, she saw Danny walking down the street towards them with Gooz and Billy. Allie felt her stomach drop as Red and Anthony called out to them. When Danny saw Allie and Anthony, he felt his heart sink.

"Hey guys, what are you out for?" Red called as he held tightly to Betty's hand.

Allie backed up and tried to hide herself in the shadows, but Danny's eyes found her. Anthony dropped his arm and smiled at her as he walked over to talk to Gooz and Billy. She tried to move closer to Betty, but she had wandered off with Red to talk to the guys.

Danny slid up to her and smiled sadly. "Hi Allie. It's good to see you out."

"Leave me alone, Danny. I don't want to talk to you." She spoke quietly, so no one other than Danny could hear her.

"Please Allie, just let me talk." His voice was pleading, his eyes sad.

"Leave me alone Danny. Not here, not now. I can't do this." She stepped away and called out to Anthony.

"I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to go home." She placed her hand on her forehead to emphasize her point.

"Do you need me to walk you?"

"Yes, that'd be good. Thank you." She turned to Red and Betty. "I'm sorry. I just got such a headache; I'll see you two later."

"Okay Allie, feel better." Betty hugged her and smiled sadly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Anthony walked Allie to the nurse's house in silence. "Are you okay? You really didn't have a headache, did you?" He smiled.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not up to a night out." She started up the steps. "Thank you for trying though." She began to walk inside when Anthony spoke again.

"Danny's a real…" he stopped, as if choosing his words carefully. "It wasn't right what he did. I think if I was Rafe, I'd find a way to come back and kick his ass. Excuse my language."

Allie quickly found herself laughing loudly. "Thank you. I needed that." She walked down the steps and stood in front of him. Standing on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "You're a great guy Anthony, you really are."

"Thanks. Just try not to tell everyone else. It'll ruin my reputation." He hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek. "Have a nice night Allie." He tipped his hat and walked away down the road.

* * *

**AN: Okay okay. Before you start screaming at your computer and writing me a nasty review :-) I'm sorry I made Danny such an ass. He gets better, I promise! Also, I'm kind of upset at the lack of reviews. I know a lot of people at least looked at the chapter, please review! Even if it's just to tell me that it sucks, I always accept criticism and flames (unless they're just rude and unwarrented). Don't worry, there's nothing between Anthony and Allie :-)**

**:muzical**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Arguments, Letters and Apologies **

"Allie? Danny's outside and he wants to talk to you. He said he'd sleep out there unless you talk to him." Barbara leaned against the door frame watching Allie.

Allie lay on her bed, her stomach against the quilt as she wrote a letter to her father. "Tell him I don't want to talk to him, so I guess he's staying out there tonight."

"Please go talk to him. He's not completely sure why you're mad at him."

"Well, he's an idiot."

"He's a man Allie, they're all idiots."

"Evelyn knows exactly why I'm upset. He does too come to think of it, just won't put two and two together." Barbara smiled knowingly.

"You love him, don't you?" She walked into the room and sat next to Allie on the bed.

Allie looked up at her friend and nodded, the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Have for a while, and Evelyn knows it. I told her on the train when we were coming down here."

Barbara sighed. "Would you just go out and talk to him? Please? I don't want him sleeping on the steps tonight. It's just a little creepy."

Allie nodded silently and sighed softly. She stood, letting her skirt fall back around her ankles. "Fine. But I ain't accepting any apologizes he tries to give me. He's screwing with Rafe's memory and my heart." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and ran a brush through her hair. "How do I look?"

Barbara smiled. "Lovely. Now go talk to that boy."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie walked to the front door and saw Danny sitting on the front steps. She almost turned around and ran back up to her room to cry into her pillow again, but she stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked outside.

"Hi." She said, leaning against the railing on the porch.

"Hi. Are you doing okay?"

She fought back a sarcastic comment of, _'what do you care?'_ but she held her tongue and nodded instead.

"Allie, I'm sorry." Danny tried to turn her to face him but she turned away.

"I don't want to hear it." She began walking back into the house but Danny grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Why are you so upset about this? Is it because of Rafe? Allie, answer me damnit!"

"You are such an idiot Danny! You want to screw with my brother's memory so be it. It's on ya'll conscience." Allie turned away again, determined not to let him see her cry. She walked off the steps and onto the grass, trying to get away from him.

"Then what's the problem? Why are you so upset? Allie, please tell me." He followed her off the porch and reached a hand out, taking hers.

"Damnit Danny." She kicked a nearby stone and it rolled across the grass. The tears poured out of her eyes. "I love you. Can't you see? Haven't you noticed? I've loved you since before we came down here. Everyone else knows except you. Even Evelyn knows, but she still did it…she still screwed around with you knowing how much it would kill me. Fine ya'll be happy together. I want nothing to do with either of you. Just leave me alone." Allie pulled her hand away and stormed into the house. She let the door slam behind her to emphasize her frustration and anger.

Danny stood there, staring as she walked away. He didn't want to hurt her, the thing with Evelyn just happened. It wasn't like they meant for this to take place.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie slammed her bedroom door, hoping that Evelyn wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. She dropped down onto her bed and cried, sobbing loudly.

"Allie?" Betty knocked on the door and slowly entered. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think," came the muffled, sarcastic response from Allie's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Allie sat up.

"Well, I have something for you, but it's not a good thing." Betty sat next to her on the bed. "Sandra and I signed for these today." She handed Allie a small pack of letters.

"They're from Rafe." Allie said and Betty nodded. "It does take mail a while to get over here. I'm going to go take a walk and read these in private. If anyone asks, that's where I went."

"Please don't stay out late, I worry about you."

"I'll be fine. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." Allie grabbed her sweater off a chair and picked up the letters. "I'll be back soon." She walked off, down the stairs and out the door. Down the street a little way was a park. Allie stopped there and sat on a swing to read the letters.

She stared at his handwriting on the front of the letter. Her name was spelled wrong, but the address was correct. She slid open the flap carefully, trying not to rip the paper. Taking the letter out of the envelope, she read slowly.

_Dear Allie,_

_Hello my loivng sister. I am doing as well as I can. It's difiuclt to make friends. Every day we go into aonther battle where one or all of us might not make it back. _

_I don't even know how to repsond to that letter. How could you go to Hawaii? Don't you know what's going to happen? We're going to war! We will be in this war before you know it and I want you…no NEED you home, safe and sound with Dad. Allie, you need to resgin your comimsison and go home! Get out of Hawaii. I don't care if Danny's there with you or not. He can't keep you safe all the time. _

Allie read through the letter and placed it down, picking up the other one. "Danny can't keep me safe at all right now," she said aloud softly.

_Dear Allie,_

_I sent out that other letter too quickly. I can't comlpain too much. I'm over here in England fihgtnig a war that isn't mine to fight. I'm not sorry I'm here though. I'm glad to be able to do something helfpul. I hope to be home soon though. I miss you, Evelyn and Danny._

_Please keep him in line. You know how he is. He won't tell anyone antyhing, keeps everything to hismelf kind of like you…_

Allie stopped reading there, vowing to finish later. She put the letter back into the envelope and slid the two letters into her purse. She swung back and forth on the swing, keeping her mind clear. She stopped and stared at the sidewalk as someone walked up towards her.

"Hi," Evelyn said softly, walking up to where Allie was sitting.

"Hi," Allie responded curtly.

"Do you have a minute? Can I talk to you?" Evelyn sat in a swing next to Allie.

"No. I'd rather not right now." Allie stood to leave and began to walk to the entrance of the park.

"Please. Allie, please?"

Allie stopped and sighed. She turned around slowly. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Evelyn waited for the anger that would be emitted from Allie.

"Are you really? 'Cause that's exactly what Danny told me. I'm failing to see how the both of you are sorry. Especially you, Ev, you knew how I felt about him! You're the only one I told! And besides, Rafe's only been gone for three months! Couldn't you even wait just a while? Or have you been planning this since before we came down here?" Allie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _Think happy thoughts Allie, deep breaths._

Evelyn stared. She had no idea what to say. She also took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I loved Rafe, I still do. We were both hurting, and you pushed him away."

"What was I supposed to do Evelyn? My brother just died! Danny knows me; he knows I always keep my feelings in. I did the same thing when my mother died. I avoid the people I love. I always have…" Allie shook her head. "I'm going. Please just leave me alone. I can't stand to be around the both of you right now."

"I don't know how well that's going to work, we living the same room." Evelyn spoke softly, not trying to provoke Allie's anger.

"I've switched with Barbara. So that problem is solved. Bye Evelyn." Allie turned and walked out of the park. She made her way slowly back to her house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie spent the next afternoon in the backyard, thinking about her brother and how life seemed so much simpler before she came to Hawaii. "Why didn't I just listen to everyone and stay home? It would have been so much easier. I could have just…" she sighed. "Damnit Rafe! What happened? Everything was so easy! I'm sorry! I miss you so much!" She cried, the tears falling down her cheeks landing on her green dress.

"I miss him too," said a voice from behind her. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up and he'll be here. Or if I'm training, he's going to come at me ready to play chicken."

Danny knelt on one knee in the grass close to where Allie was sitting. "I can't even imagine what he'd do to me right now. We've been brothers for years and you've been just like my little sister."

Allie laughed bitterly. "I'm glad you think of me as your little sister…really makes me feel better."

"You didn't let me finish. I know you don't believe me but Allie, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know how you felt, if I had, I probably never would have gotten involved with Evelyn."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Allie glared angrily.

"No, I didn't say that. Please forgive me, Allie. You're one of my best friends; my only best friend actually. Can we at least just be friends again? Please?" His eyes begged her, pleaded with her.

"I don't know if I can do that," she whispered.

"Can you try?"

She nodded slowly. "I can't promise anything."

"As long as you'll try. I can't lose you too." He stood and reached out his hand for Allie to take.

She took it and stood as Danny pulled her in for a hug. He held her tightly against his chest as he stroked her hair. Allie took a long, slow, deep breath, breathing in his scent.

"I really miss him Danny."

"I know. I do too." Allie nodded and shivered slightly. "Come on, let's get you inside, it's chilly out here."

* * *

**AN: Wow. There's a lot of drama in this chapter. I'm not sure how well I like it. I totally loved the last two chapters, but this one... I may reedit later and put it into two chapters. Please let me know what you think. Also, the spelling mistakes in the letters were deliberate, Rafe is dyslexic after all.**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I'm glad everyone likes it so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if I didn't! Please let me know what you think!**

**:muzical**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Homecoming**

Allie managed to make it through the next few weeks without seeing Danny and Evelyn together often. Betty and Red took her out on dates to cheer her up and help pass the time. She kept up with her shifts, and at times, even worked civilly with Evelyn. That Saturday night, she left Evelyn to finish cleaning up and slowly walked back home, her mind wandering to times past.

She had just changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed when a knock sounded on her door. "What on Earth?" She climbed out of bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor. Opening the door, she stared as Danny stood in front of her.

"If you're looking for Evelyn, she's still at the hospital." She sighed and leaned against the door frame.

Danny shook his head and handed her the telegram, his hand shaking as she took the paper. _**I'm alive**_ was all she read before her eyes shot up and met Danny's. "Oh my God. We need to find Evelyn." She pushed him out the door so she could quickly change back into her dress. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down the steps and out the door. "She's still at the hospital. I bet if we hurry, we can catch her before she leaves."

They hastily walked down the road and came around the corner of the hospital. Evelyn and Rafe were seated on a bench outside the hospital. Danny saw them first and called out. "Rafe," he said loudly.

Rafe turned and looked at Danny and then back at Evelyn. After a few minutes silence, he stood and began to walk backwards. Holding up a hand, looked straight at Danny. "Stay away," were the only words spoken.

He turned and walked away, leaving Danny and Evelyn to stare at each other while Allie looked on. She watched Rafe walk away, and then turned to glare at the other two. "Nice one," was all she said before moving away to follow her older brother.

"Rafe! Please come back!" Allie began to run after him, leaving the other two alone to stare on in silence. "Rafe! Please." She caught up to him, walking beside him. "Stop damnit!" She grabbed his hand and tried to stop him.

"Is there a bar around here? I need a drink." Rafe ran his hand through his hair and looked down at her. "Did you know?"

She looked away, gazing at anything but his face, and nodded. She heard him sigh loudly and curse under his breath. "How long has this been going on?"

Allie shook her head. "You need to talk to Danny or Evelyn. I'm not discussing this. But I will let you know that I fought against it." She looked up at him and stared in silence. After a few moments, she broke the deafening silence. "Are you really here?" Her voice wavered as the tears surfaced.

He smiled sadly and nodded. He held out his arms and Allie walked into them, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much," she managed to say as the tears fell. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

"Oh Allie, I've missed you too. I never thought I'd get back. All I could think about was you and…" he trailed off. "Come on, I need to get you home."

"No. I don't want to go home, please." She pulled away slightly. "You don't know your way around here." She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Do you still want to go to a bar," she asked, and when he nodded she smiled. "Come on. We'll stop by the pilot's barracks and get Red, Gooz, Anthony and the rest of 'em."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

They walked down the street, picked up the other pilots and made their way to the Hulala bar. Rafe bought a bottle of Jack Daniels and had the bartender give him a pile of shot glasses.

Allie sat and watched as her brother drank with the guys. She was so glad to have him home. He explained in detail the majority of the missions he went on as Red, Gooz, Anthony and others stared on in amazement.

"RAFE! A real live ace!" Red screamed as he poured the whisky into five shot glasses.

"This is only five, I shot down six M.E.'s and got two smokers too, but they don't count. 'Course I got shot down myself." He continued to brag and the guys listened. Allie could see the sly grin on his face that showed how proud he was.

She grinned at him and shook her head. She glanced around, looking at the servicement around her. Her eyes caught a tall man slowly entering the bar, watching them. Her grin faded as she recognized who it was. At that same moment, Rafe looked up too. He quickly fell into a description of the Nazi pilots, and how they'll shoot you from behind, "…just like some Americans will." Red turned and saw Danny and nervously tried to keep the conversation going.

Danny met Allie gaze as he walked up behind her. "I'd appreciate it if you left now, before Rafe and I start sayin' things we're gonna regret later," he said, leaning down to talk into her ear. She glared and turned around, her back towards him. "I will do what I want."

"We gotta talk," he said to Rafe as Rafe pulled on Gooz's shirt.

"I ain't got nothing to talk about with you. Here." Rafe poured a shot of whisky and placed it on the table in front of Danny. "To returning from the dead. Ain't all I expected it to be, but hey, that's life. And to my best friend and loyal buddy Danny for keepin' up the war effort back here at home." He down the shot as Allie shook her head. She knew she should probably leave now or get caught in the middle, but her curiosity got the better of her and she continued to watch.

"Now where I come from, someone makes a toast to you and you don't drink, that's sayin' something."

"Alright Rafe, that's how it's gonna be. To you." Danny picked up the shot glass and drank the shot down, wincing slightly at the taste.

Red looked over at Allie and then back to the two men. "You guys need to spend some time alone I think." He moved to take Allie's arm and get her out but Rafe stopped him.

"Aw hell no. We're celebratin' here. Me over there, fightin'…almost gettin' killed. My friend Danny here, lookin' after my interests for me. Ya'll even thought Danny was good enough to look after my girl for me." Danny roughly placed the shot glass on the table and got right into Rafe's face.

"We thought you were dead Rafe. We all did, and it killed us. We were just tryin' to get on with our lives."

Red looked quietly on and moved over to where Allie was sitting. He took her arm and started to move her out of the area. "You really shouldn't be here. Come on, I'll take you home."

The two moved away from the bar. "You're a rotten drunk. Always have been," Danny said, turning away.

"Yeah well, you're a lousy friend and that's a new development."

"You left her to fight someone else's war and made damn sure I didn't go with you."

"Guys, can you two move outside?" Allie squeaked from over next to Red. "Maybe deal with this in the morning?" She fought against him as Red continued to slowly pull her towards the door as the two kept arguing. She needed to make sure they weren't going to do anything stupid.

Just as Red got her out the door, Rafe turned and punch Danny. "RAFE," she screamed as Danny fell to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Red dragged her away from the fight and in good time too because quickly, Danny was up and hitting Rafe back.

"They're gonna throw us in the brig. Let's go," Danny and Rafe climbed into Danny's car and drove off.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Red walked Allie the whole way home, and when they arrived at the nurse's house he turned her towards him. "I'm awful sorry about that Allie. I didn't think they'd fight like that." Allie nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Thanks for walking me home Red. I really appreciate it. But I'm going to go in. Thanks again." She kissed his cheek and walked into the house. Red shook his head as he saw the door slam, and then turned to walk down the road back to the pilot barracks.

* * *

**AN: First off, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been out of town since Wednesday last week and haven't been able to get to my computer. Second, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this new chapter :-). And third, I don't own anything that you recognize. I did use some dialog directly from the movie and I don't really want to be sued. I'm just a teacher, we don't make much money!**

**So, thank you for reading this new chapter and please press the little button down below and leave me a quick review! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Attack**

Allie sat on the swing in the backyard of the nurse's house, silently coming to the realization that she had been spending way too much time in the swing. Red took her away from the bar the previous evening just as Rafe and Danny began fighting and had come home to fall asleep in the backyard. She had watched the sun come up and was now watching the clouds pass in the sky. It was only around 7:45am and she decided to give herself another ten minutes before going inside and cleaning up before her shift that afternoon.

_Hopefully Danny and Rafe haven't killed each other. I'll worry about them later _Allie thought as she watched the clouds shift shapes, turning from dogs to alligators to flowers. As she watched a plump cloud pass over her, she began to hear the dull roar of airplane engines. Curious, she rose off the swing and moved to the fence at the edge of the yard.

_That sounds like an awful lot of planes_ she thought, looking out over the water. Allie strained her eyes, trying to see where they were coming from. Looking out towards the harbor, she made out the faint outline of planes. She shrieked as more planes flew past, closer this time, practically right in front of her. Evelyn came out of the house and Allie spun around, staring at her, Allie's gaze filled with fear.

Evelyn ran up to the fence next to Allie and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Allie saw the bright red circle on the side of the planes and screamed out. Sandra came running out of the house, trying to button up her shirt with Betty, Barbara and Martha following close behind.

"Everyone to the hospital," Evelyn shouted and took Allie's arm, pulling her along. The women ran out to the front yard and down the road. The planes overhead were beginning to fire as they ran. Thankfully it was only a short distance to the hospital and they made it to the front lawn safely. The planes continued to fire their guns at the people running around, and several cars were hit, their gas tanks exploding. Allie and Evelyn managed to hide with Sandra behind a stone fountain just as something exploded behind them. Allie cringed as people screamed in pain.

They followed some other nurses into the hospital and into one of the rooms. Allie ran to the supply cupboard and began pulling out morphine, bandages, tourniquets, saline solution and other medical paraphernalia. Even as they rummaged through the cupboards, men were being carried it with severe burns and gun shot wounds. It was chaos and everyone was running on autopilot.

Allie ran to the next room with Evelyn as a doctor screamed to cut the patients away from the windows. The planes were dropping bombs and firing nearby. The nurses grabbed scalpels, scissors, anything sharp they could find, and began cutting the patients limbs down from the tractions. Unceremoniously, the men's legs and arms fell to their sides and they were pulled from the beds and thrown against the walls. Evelyn and Sandra pulled mattresses off the beds and covered themselves and the men. Allie slid underneath one just as a bomb exploded outside and the glass from the windows came flying in.

They uncovered themselves from the mattresses and began readying the rooms for patients. Men were being brought in at alarming rates and the girls could barely organize their thoughts. Operating rooms were being set up in the most random places and men were being laid on tables, counters, any flat surface.

Allie injected patients with morphine per doctor's orders while Barbara directed the men where to go. Evelyn helped carry in a patient who had a bad neck wound and when Allie looked back, her fingers were plugging the man's artery.

"Allie, Evelyn. There are too many to help. You need to go outside and sort them out. Only bring in the ones that we can save," one of the doctors screamed at them.

Allie shook her head as Evelyn spoke. "No, I…I can't."

"No. You've gotta do it! Go. GO!" Allie took Evelyn's hand and they grabbed tubes of lipstick to use to mark on the men's foreheads. They stood on the front steps, surrounded by bleeding, screaming men. After staring in awe and feeling themselves become nauseous, they stepped down, and began the horrendous task of triage.

"He's critical, front ward! No, I'm sorry, he'd dead. Surgery, back room!" Allie marked men with the lipstick and directed them as she slowly made her way through the crowd.

"I just found her; I don't think she's breathing." A man carried a slender blonde woman up to Evelyn.

Evelyn checked her pulse, "no, she's dead. Take her over there." She pointed to a stack of lifeless bodies as she moved the woman's hair to see her face. Allie gasped when she recognized who it was.

"Are you sure? Evelyn, you've got to be sure!" Sandra and Allie cried. "Oh Betty!"

"Take her over there!" Evelyn screamed to the man. "Go back to work Sandra!"

"I don't know what to do," Sandra cried. Allie stared, her mind clouded. Now that she had stopped moving, her mind caught up with body and her thoughts drifted. _Rafe. Danny. Where are they? Are they okay? Oh God. I can't lose them! I can't do it again!_

"Allie! Get moving!" Evelyn screamed and Allie jumped. She ran back into the hospital and jumped in to help a doctor amputate a sailor's arm.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

An hour or so later (it was hard to tell), Allie slowed, her legs beginning to give way out from under her. She moved to a chair and collapsed. Her head fell to her hands and she felt the tears fall. _You need to get back to work! Rest later_ she thought. Shaking her head, she moved to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her. She fell, her knees hitting the floor. She struggled to get up as strong arms slid beneath her arms, pulling her to her feet beside a pool of blood.

She turned, trying to see who had helped her up. She gazed up into familiar chocolate brown eyes. "Danny," she whispered. "You're okay!" She felt her strength renewed as she stood and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, thankful to have her in his arms. "Shh, Allie. It's okay. We're here. We're all safe." He rubbed her back reassuring her that he was real.

"Where's Rafe? Is he okay?" She pulled back and looked around. She found him, only a foot from her.

Allie dropped her arms from around Danny's neck and moved quickly to Rafe. "Oh Rafe! I was so scared!" She held tight, squeezing his neck. "I couldn't lose you again!"

"It's okay Allie. I'm here. We're okay." He held her close, trying to calm her. "Where is Evelyn, Allie?"

"She's right…" she moved to point but Evelyn was standing in front of them in the hallway, dragging two IV stands with her. Evelyn had just turned, her head fell and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"How can we help," Rafe asked as the he walked up to her.

"We need blood. Allie, come help me." She led the boys and Allie to a room and sat them in the corner. Allie found two coke bottles to hold the blood and sterilized them. She brought them to the back of the room where Evelyn was hooking Rafe up with the needle. Allie moved over to Danny and began to insert the needle.

"You can look away if you want. I know how you hate needles," she said softly and Danny smiled sadly, and turned his head. He winced as she stuck the needle in his arm. He moved his head and met her eyes.

Evelyn walked over to check on her and Allie sighed. Danny's gaze moved from Allie's face to Evelyn's, and then to a priest who was administering last rites to a severely burned sailor. He stared as the sailor shook from the pain and when the priest had finished, "Go with God my son," the sailor stopped shaking. He had died.

Danny shook his head as Allie walked up to Rafe and then looked at him. He motioned for her to come over to him and she did, hesitantly.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Ever the nurse, Allie checked the needle and felt his forehead, making sure he wasn't going to faint.

He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't the best time, but I'm sorry. You're my girl and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Allie shook her head. "You're damn right this isn't the best time. I need to go back to work." She left the room, leaving Evelyn to tend to the two men alone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie sat down in front of the radio in the nurse's house and fiddled with the dial to find some news about the attack. She turned to one station and caught began to listen to the President address the press.

_December 7th, 1941 -- a date which will live in infamy -- the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

_The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific._

Allie sighed, her mind and body exhausted after the ordeal of the day. She couldn't believe what had happened. One minute life was okay, her brother was back home and everything looked like it was going to turn around and go her way for once. The next minute the world was torn apart and men were dying around her.

_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire._

Allie heard the thunderous applause erupt over the radio. She felt a warm presence behind her and smiled slightly, the moment of happiness quickly disappearing. "You're going to be shipped out, aren't you," she asked softly, turning around and meeting Danny's eyes.

"How did you know I was behind you?" He knelt down next to her.

"I felt it. Now answer me, the government is going to ship you out, aren't they?"

Danny sighed, "probably. But I don't know. I don't think anyone knows what's going to happen."

"I don't want you to go."

"Well, I don't want to go either, but if it's what they tell me." He looked away, studying the small mounds of dirt on the ground.

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm so sorry…" Allie felt the tears well again. She tried to calm herself, but she couldn't. After everything that had happened that day, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Danny turned back to face her, confusion evident on his face. "Shh. It's okay Allie." Danny pulled her in for a hug and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"I'm sorry. I never really forgave you; I said I did but… I was so angry! Oh I hated you." Allie sobbed, her tears falling down and landing on her skirt. Danny nodded slightly in understanding.

He held her close, trying to calm her down. "You have every right to hate me. I was awful to you. I'm sorry. I don't know. I think Evelyn and I rushed into things. It was… a thing of convenience. We both missed Rafe and just tried to console ourselves with each other. I really didn't mean to hurt you, and I know Evelyn didn't either. I think she just thinks of me as a substitute. "

Allie looked up at Danny, her eyes red and bloodshot. "Does Ev know how you feel?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm going to talk to her later, once everything calms down." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Are you still angry at me?"

"After everything that's happened, how can I? We may not be alive tomorrow. I don't want the last thing I say to you to be that I was angry." She wiped her eyes and smiled slightly. "I should really try to get some sleep. I'm over emotional." She stood and smoothed out her skirt. "And now that I've embarrassed myself immensely, I'm gonna head up to bed."

"You're fine Allie. Can I see you tomorrow," Danny asked shyly and Allie nodded. "G'night Allie."

"G'night Danny." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out of the room and up to her room. Once she arrived, she collapsed on the bed and let the tears fall freely again.

"Oh God! Please keep us all safe! I can't lose them, any of them. I've already lost Betty… Please…" She drifted off to sleep, her thoughts leading into dreams.

* * *

**AN: The speech was found on americanrhetoric dot com. I used it for a speech class i had to take. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of information I needed to put in, and I hope I did it well. Also, thanks to PheonixFeatherQueens for reviewing the last chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath of a Tragedy**

The nurses spent the next few days cleaning and changing bandages while the men who were able began the process of rebuilding the harbor. The Japanese had sunk the Arizona and badly damaged the rest of the ships that had been docked. The horror hadn't set in yet. The amount of men that had lost their lives was astounding and the worst part was, it wasn't over yet. Many more men were lying in hospital beds, dying, and still others were trapped in the Arizona.

Allie made her rounds checking on the patients along with the other nurses. It had been a week since the attack and the memories were still fresh. A memorial service was scheduled for later in the day. All the dead would be remembered, and those who were able would come and pay their last respects before the bodies were shipped home.

After her shift, Allie walked with Sandra back to the nurse's house. They were going to head over to the service as a group. Rafe and Danny were supposed to meet them and walk over together.

"I can't believe she's gone," Sandra whispered as she looked over at Allie. "It seems so lonely without her here."

Allie nodded, not trusting her voice with speech. They continued their walk in silence and soon arrived at the house. Allie saw her brother waiting on the front porch and smiled sadly.

"Hi. I'll be right out. I just need to change." She kissed his cheek and ran inside. Rummaging through the closet, she found her dress uniform and put it on. She touched up her make-up and put her long hair up in a bun.

"Sandra, I'll be downstairs with Rafe. Come out when you're ready." Allie walked down the stairs and out the front door. She sat on the steps next to him and relaxed into his side.

Rafe wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. They sat that way until Sandra, Martha and Barbara came out the front door.

"Where's Evelyn?" Allie asked the women.

"She'll be right out," Sandra said quietly without making eye contact.

Allie squeezed Rafe's arm and stood, smoothing out her skirt. "Come on," she said, pulling gently on his arm. She turned to the girls, "we'll see you there." Rafe stood and walked down the steps with her

They made it down the sidewalk and out onto the road. "Where's Danny," she asked once they left sight of the house.

"Gettin' ready, I assume. I didn't bother with him this mornin'." Allie nodded. "Why are you askin'?"

"Ain't I allowed to ask about one of my friends?" She responded defensively.

"Yeah, I guess so." They fell into silence as they continued down the road.

Once they arrived at the hanger, Allie stayed outside to wait for the girls while Rafe walked away, seeing some pilots to talk to.

"Why are you standin' out here by yourself?" A voice said from behind her. Allie turned and smiled slightly.

"Rafe went off to talk to some people." She paused. "I don't want to go in yet." He nodded and looked away.

"Where are the other nurses?"

"On their way. Don't worry; your Evelyn will be here." She moved to walk away towards Rafe but Danny took her arm.

"Please don't walk away from me." He turned her towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

Allie laughed and pulled her arm away. "No you don't."

He looked away and shook his head. "Yes I do. You're my best friend Allie." He paused. "Please, don't be angry with me."

Allie sighed. "I'm not angry. I'm just tired of having my heart ripped open. I can't do this anymore. Every time I get close to you and try to give you my heart, you rip it out and toss it away. I can't do it anymore." She walked away then changed her mind, turning around to face him again. "You need to make up your mind. Because you can't have both of us."

She walked away, over to where Rafe was and took his arm. He looked down at her, smiling sadly. "Are you ready to go in? The girls are just walking up." She nodded and Rafe led her through the doors.

Once she entered, her breath left her lungs. _There are so many caskets_ she thought, _so many flags. _Barbara walked up to her and took her other arm; together they walked through the immense amount of caskets.

"Oh," cried Sandra, pointing to a casket in front of them. Allie looked ahead and felt her heart jump. On the casket in front of her was a picture of their friend, Betty. Allie squeezed Rafe's arm as the tears surfaced.

Barbara dropped her arm from Allie's and moved over to where Sandra was standing. Red was already by the casket when they arrived and he knelt down, the tears flowing from his eyes.

They stayed by her casket for a little while longer, each taking their time to say goodbye. When it was Allie's turn, she dropped Rafe's arm and knelt down by the picture. "Oh Betty," she whispered. "I'm so sorry hon. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Who's going to give me advice and listen to me complain about Danny? I miss you so much!" She let herself cry for another minute then quickly stood, trying to calm herself. Allie felt Barbara rub her back and she smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Where'd Rafe and Danny go?" Barbara nodded in their direction and Allie turned, trying to figure out who the man talking to them was.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Lieutenants Rafe McCawley, Daniel Walker?" They turned and saluted the officer standing in front of them. "You're both going stateside. You fly out in two hours." The officer handed Danny and Rafe each a piece of paper with their orders.

"What for sir," Rafe asked as he took the piece of paper that was handed to him.

"Ask Colonel Doolittle," the officer said as he walked off, leaving Rafe and Danny to stare on in surprise. After a few seconds, they looked up and Danny turned around, meeting Evelyn's eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Evelyn, I need to talk to you." Danny caught up with her outside the hanger and took her arm gently. "Do you have a minute?"

She nodded and they walked away from the group. "I need to say somethin' now while I've got the courage."

Evelyn stopped and turned him to face her. "What's wrong Danny?"

"Ev, do you really love me?" He looked down at her, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"I…" she stuttered and Danny nodded.

"It's alright Ev. I know you love him a lot more than you could ever love me."

"Danny, I…" He shook his head.

"There's no sense denying it. I see how you look at him. Why kid ourselves? Rafe and I won't be here much longer so you should tell him how you feel. Don't stay with me because you think it's the right thing to do. I want you to be happy and I know he'll make you happy."

"I don't know what to say," Evelyn dropped her eyes to the ground and studied the rocks that littered the sidewalk. "Are you sure about this?"

Danny nodded. "You need to be happy."

"You are an amazing person Daniel Walker." Evelyn stood on her toes, hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you Danny. You're a wonderful friend."

He hugged her back. "I'll always love you too Evelyn. Now you better go say good bye to him, we're set to leave in a little less than two hours."

Evelyn looked up quickly. "What do you mean, leaving in two hours?"

Danny shook his head. "Let him tell you. Go. I have to go say good bye to everyone."

Evelyn nodded and looked up at him. "Alright," she took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll see you later." She turned and walked away down the road.

Danny sighed and walked in the opposite direction. He had to pack then say good bye to everyone, including Allie.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Is there an Army pilot staying around here," Evelyn asked a local woman and the woman pointed towards a door. Evelyn nodded and walked over.

The door was ajar and she knocked lightly. "Hi," she said softly.

"If you're looking for Danny he ain't here, probably saying good bye to his squadron. We've got new orders…been reassigned to Doolittle."

"What kind of orders?" Evelyn leaned against the doorframe, watching him pack.

"The top secret kind." Rafe continued to fold his clothes and place them into his suitcase.

She nodded. "The dangerous kind." Evelyn picked up a pair of his pants and folded them, placing them on top of his suitcase. "I wasn't looking for Danny."

Rafe looked up, meeting her eyes. "What do you want then?"

"I need to talk to you." Evelyn took a deep breath and continued. "Danny and I have been talking."

"I don't really need to…"

"Yes, you do. You need to hear this." Evelyn interrupted. "When you died, I broke. My heart collapsed and I looked to the one person who understood what it felt like. Danny was a substitute for you. I guess I thought that if I couldn't have you, I could have the next best thing. Well it didn't work like that. Danny made me realize today that you mean more to me that he ever will. I love you Rafe." She paused. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." She whispered the last sentence and looked away.

Rafe stared at her. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Rafe. But I needed to tell you. I can't have you leave without knowing exactly how I feel. What you choose to do after this is up to you." Evelyn moved towards the door. "When do you leave?"

"Our flight leaves in about an hour."

"I'll be there to say good bye." Rafe watched as Evelyn walked out the door and down the road.

"What the hell is going on," he asked loudly, but no one was around to answer.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Allie, are you in there?" Danny knocked on the door to her room and heard shuffling inside. "Allie, please open the door, I need to talk to you."

The door opened and Allie scowled at him. "What do you want?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back." Danny stared at her as her gaze softened.

"Where are you going?" She took his hand and led him into the room then shut the door behind them.

"I can't tell you. We've been assigned to Doolittle and we're going stateside. Rafe, me and some of the other guys." He paused and motioned for her to sit down. She did and he sat next to her. "I…I spoke to Evelyn this morning. She's going to talk to Rafe, probably is right now."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" She sighed and met his eyes. "What do you want me to do Danny?"

"Meet me at the runway and say good bye before we fly off. Please? It would mean a lot to see you there."

Allie sighed again. "When do you take off?"

"A little over an hour." She nodded and Danny hugged her tightly. "Thank you. I need to go. I have to finish packing." He stood and walked to the door. "I'll see you in a little while, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Go pack. I'll be there in a little bit."

Danny left and Allie fell backwards onto her bed. "Why do I continue to do this? I must love getting hurt."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Evelyn came back to the house and together, she and Allie took a cab to the runway where the guys were taking off from. Evelyn was still dressed in her black dress but Allie had changed into a light green sundress. They were silent the entire ride to the runway and once the taxi stopped, they both scrambled out quickly, to avoid talking to the other.

"Rafe," Allie cried as she hurried up to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey there little girl." He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "You rode over with Evelyn? That must have been an interesting ride."

"We didn't talk." The two walked away from the group to talk in private.

"She apologized today. Came and talked to me as I was packing."

Allie nodded and looked back towards the group. Evelyn was talking to Danny and Allie's heart ached. _I knew it was too good to be true._ "I know. Danny told me."

"What's going on with you and Danny?" He didn't want her to answer, but he had to know.

Allie turned and looked up at her brother. "I don't know. I don't know. Rafe, I really like him. And Evelyn knew it." She sighed. "I just don't know Rafe."

Rafe nodded. "I'm sorry Allie. I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess. Come on, I have to get back over there." He took her arm and they walked back over where the planes were.

"Hi," Evelyn said as she walked over to where he was standing with Allie.

Allie turned and hugged her brother again. "I'll miss you. Be careful, I don't think Daddy and I can take you dying again. I'll see you when you get back." She kissed his cheek and stepped back, letting Evelyn take her place.

Turning around, Allie saw Danny watching. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi." They both stood in silence, watching the other. Danny looked toward the plane and sighed. "I have to get going. Will you be here, when I get back?"

Allie nodded. "Make sure you come home. Please. I can't take…" she felt the tears surface and she began to cry. Danny pulled her in for a tight hug, holding her close to his chest. Allie could feel his heart beating and it calmed her.

"I'm going to do my best to come back. I need to make you trust me again." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Allie separated from him and wiped her eyes. "Be safe." Allie kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you when you come home." She stepped back and watched as Danny and Rafe picked up their bags and then boarded the plane. She and Evelyn waved until the plane had long taken off and flown out of sight. They then walked back to the taxi and took a long, silent ride back to the house.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Kay317 for reviewing the last chapter. Please let me know what you think about this. I liked most of it, and parts almost made me tear up (i.e. Allie saying g'bye to Betty). So please let me know. I'd love to hear your opinions! Thanks a bunch! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: "I Don't Envy You"**

It was the beginning of March; three months had passed since the attack on Pearl Harbor. Rafe and Danny were training for a top secret mission while Allie and Evelyn stayed busy in the hospital. Thankfully, the amount of injured wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been following the attack, but it wasn't as quiet as before either.

Evelyn sat in the living room, staring at a small stack of paper on the desk. She was trying to write Rafe a letter, unsuccessfully. She couldn't figure out what to write. Granted, he wouldn't be able to read it until he came home, they were probably out to sea by now. "What do you say to someone you love, but had an affair with his best friend…" she wondered aloud.

_Dear Rafe,_

_I don't know what to write. I don't really know what to say to you, because I don't know where we stand. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened with Danny. I don't think you believe me, but I am. I don't love him like I love you and he doesn't feel that way about me either. It's Allie he truly loves just like I truly love you. I could see it whenever he looked at her. His face lit up and his eyes shined. It's exactly how you used to look at me. _

_I love you Rafe. I do, with all my heart, and I'll do my best to make you understand that. _

Evelyn threw her pen down and ran to the bathroom. This was the fourth time in two days she vomited up the contents of her stomach. _What is wrong with me _she thought? And then it hit her; her heart dropped and she couldn't hold back the tears from falling.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Evelyn made her way back to the living room and sat down at the desk. She stared at the letter before her. _Do I write that to him? Do I tell him now, or wait until he gets back? Which would be easier on him?_ _No matter what, he's going to be furious._

"Have you gotten a letter recently? From either of the guys," Allie asked Evelyn as she walked in to the living room of the nurse's house. Evelyn had been seated at the desk in the room pouring over some hospital order forms along with writing a letter to Rafe.

Evelyn shook her head. "No, but I'm trying not to think of it as a bad thing. They just might not be able to write now. We each got one last month, so…" she trailed off. "I just want them home. I need to try and make Rafe understand…" she trailed off, knowing full well Rafe wouldn't understand when he heard the most recent news.

Allie nodded. "Me too. I want them home. They need to be here," she said as she turned and started to leave the room.

"Hey Allie, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Evelyn looked over at the younger girl standing in the doorframe. "Please it's kind of important."

Allis sighed and turned back around. She sat in an armchair across from Evelyn and crossed her legs, waiting for Evelyn to start.

Evelyn paused. "I…I really don't know how to do this." She looked down at her hands, her fingers twirling around. "Allie, I'm pregnant." She glanced upward, trying to see Allie's reaction.

Time stopped. Nothing moved except Allie's jaw dropping open. She stared, then stood and quietly left the room. She didn't yell, didn't cry…just walked out.

Evelyn stared as Allie left the room. She sat for what felt like minutes, and then ran out to follow after her. "Allie, please. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't even know until today."

Allie shook her head, unable to comprehend what Evelyn had just told her. "It's Danny's I'm assuming, right? Cause Rafe was a jerk to you after he came back. So I doubt he'd screw around with you after that." Allie shocked herself with her language. She never used words like that.

Evelyn nodded, unable to speak. "I didn't want this. I promise Allie. All I want is to get Rafe back, and this complicates things a bit."

"You think? You know Danny's going to want to marry you after this. That's just how he is. He's a gentleman no matter what." Allie shook her head. "You may not have meant for it to happen, but it did. And now we all have to deal with the consequences."

Allie walked a few steps away and then turned, looking back at Evelyn. "How far along do you think you are?" Her voice softened and she looked at Evelyn with a sad expression.

Evelyn sighed. "Probably around three to four months. Allie, I don't want to be with Danny. I won't marry him, I promise. I'm hoping Rafe will understand."

Allie laughed bitterly. "He'll understand alright. He'll walk out again. Then the guys will get into another fight and everything will go to pieces again." Allie shook her head. "I don't envy you Ev. Not at all. I used to, when you were with Danny and he wouldn't even look at me, but not now. Not with all the problems you have."

"Danny always cared about you. I would catch him watching you when he thought I wasn't looking. Even when he was with me, he still looked out for you. You pushed him away. You pushed everyone away Allie." Evelyn looked down at the ground. "Could you please help me think of some way to tell Rafe and Danny? I don't want Rafe to hate me any more than he does."

"He doesn't hate you Ev. He's just…he's just Rafe. You hurt him, and bad. It's going to take a lot to get him to trust you again, and this doesn't help matters at all." Allie took Evelyn's hand in her own. "Well figure something out. I promise."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Evelyn managed to talk her way into sitting in the room while the mission was launched and completed. She convinced Major Jackson to let her, using quite a bit of skill on her part. That morning, she awoke, dressed and managed to make her way to the command center. She found Major Jackson and he seated her at a typewriter.

"Just type whatever information we pass you. Don't talk to them, they won't talk to you," and with that, he left her alone. She stared at the typewriter, unsure of what to do.

Just then, someone handed her a note card and she hastily read what was written in a barely readable hand. _"Mission to begin: 0900 hours. Scheduled arrival in Japan: 1200 hours. Onward to China: 1400 hours."_

Evelyn moved the paper so she could see the keys and pretend to type. She watched the people moving around her. Checking her watch, she looked in through the glass windows where Maj. Jackson was listening to the transmissions. She fumbled with the keys, keeping an ear open to listen to the news coming in.

Someone had a radio on and was listening to Pres. Roosevelt make a speech over the radio. All she could think about was Rafe and Danny and if they were going to be okay. Trying to make herself blend in, she stood and walked some papers over to a filing cabinet. Catching Jackson's eye, she strained to hear what was going on, but the room was soundproof. Just then, the door opened, an officer left to get coffee, and Evelyn silently cheered. She tried to keep busy at the cabinet without looking like she was eavesdropping.

"We caught them by surprise." "Bombs away. Bombs away." "There's the factory."

She thought she made out Danny's voice, but couldn't be certain. The officer quickly returned with the coffee and shut the door behind him. She slowly made her way back to her desk; collapsing, she felt numb.

After another hour, they sent her home with a warning that she wasn't to repeat anything she heard or saw. She slowly made her way home, unable to comprehend what she had heard. They were alive, at least at the time. Who knows what had happened after the door shut? Who knew what was happening now, or would happen in ten minutes?

Evelyn made her way into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to have to repeat to Allie what she heard. As if by unwanted telepathy, a knock sounded on the closed door.

"Ev? Are you home yet?" Allie knocked on the second bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Allie opened the door slightly and looked in. "Ev," she asked timidly. "Are you alright? Evelyn what happened?" She crept silently in and sat down on the bed next to Evelyn. The other nurse was curled up in a ball against the wall. Allie sat there, not speaking, waiting until Evelyn was ready to talk. She didn't want to push and make Evelyn uncomfortable.

"I don't know what happened," she finally said. "I couldn't hear anything that was going on. I only caught snippets at one time, and I think I heard Danny's voice, but I can't be certain." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "The survivors should be home within a month or so. At least that was on one of the papers I was passed." She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out in a month."

Allie leaned over and pulled her close, hugging her. "It'll be okay. They'll be fine. We just have to keep up hope." Even as Allie said the words, she didn't believe them. She couldn't be certain, but she felt like something was missing. It was the same feeling she had before she found out Rafe had been shot down. She couldn't explain the feeling, just knew it was there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The weeks dragged by. They hadn't heard any news on who might have survived and who didn't. All the nurses huddled together every evening, waiting for news. Almost all the pilots in the unit they were stationed with had opted to go on the mission: Red, Anthony, Gooz and of course, Rafe and Danny.

"Allie, they should be home tomorrow." Evelyn said, running into Allie's room. She was trying to suppress a grin.

The past month had dragged by. Allie sat down every day to write a letter to Danny, but she never managed to write more than a sentence. She didn't know what to write, didn't even know if she'd ever see him again. She tried to keep herself occupied, but it didn't help. Her thoughts always wandered back to him. Allie prayed every morning and night, hoping for some word on their safety.

"What? What are you talking about?" Allie sat up and placed the book she was reading next to her.

"The pilots from the Doolittle raid. They're coming back tomorrow. That's Rafe and Danny!" Evelyn sat on the bed next to Allie.

Allie couldn't help the thoughts that surfaced, and then came out her mouth. "If they even are alive. We don't even know if they survived. You didn't hear anything past them bombing Tokyo. We don't know if they made it to China," she said quietly.

"We have to have hope Allie. We can't just give up."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning, Allie and Evelyn waited at the airfield with the other families. They waited and waited for any sound of a plane coming. Allie looked around, she heard a plane coming and within the next thirty seconds, she saw it. Touching Evelyn's arm, she pointed as it came in for a landing.

The two girls held their breath, watching intently. The entire runway grew silent as the plane made its final approach and landed carefully in front of the crowd. Everyone watched as the door opened and Col. Doolittle stepped out. He walked down the stairs as other pilots made their way out of the plane. Other families made their way towards the plane, meeting their husbands, sons, brothers, boyfriends. Rafe stepped out and looked around, trying to see Evelyn and Allie.

"There he is!" Allie shrieked. She felt the grin emerge on her face as she looked around for Danny. "There's Rafe! He's alive Ev!"

Rafe turned towards the sound and smiled sadly at his little sister. He began to descend the steps as Allie and Evelyn walked towards him. Allie kept her eyes on the plane, waiting for Danny to emerge. She thought for sure he'd be right after Rafe. It was nearly impossible to separate the two, even after recent events.

Evelyn ran forward and hugged him tightly. "I missed you," she said. Rafe tentatively placed his arms around her, holding her close. "Did you forget to mention something," he whispered in her ear, feeling the slight bulge in her stomach.

"Not now," she whispered back as she turned towards Allie who had just walked up to them.

Rafe let go of Evelyn and stepped forward to hug his sister. "Where's Danny," she asked as she watched the plane door close. No more men were getting out, and Danny wasn't there. She gazed up into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Can we move off the runway," he asked, steering her towards the gates and away from the people huddled around. The remaining families had met their loved ones, or come to collect the caskets. People were crying all around from both joy and grief.

"Rafe, where is he?" The grin had long left Allie's face and now she was upset, bordering on terrified. "Is he in one of those," she asked pointing to the group of wooden caskets.

"Come on Allie, let's go over here." They were so close to the gate, just a few feet. Rafe needed to get her beyond there, and then it seemed, it wouldn't be so difficult to tell her what happened.

"No Rafe. Tell me. Where is he? What happened?" Allie turned towards her brother, tears threatening to fall from her emerald green eyes. She stopped him, a foot from the gate and glared. "What happened Rafe?"

Rafe sighed. "Well, I guess this is far as I can get ya." He looked off towards the buildings, watching the birds fly in the air. "He's still in China."

"What do you mean he's still in China? Where is he?"

Rafe took her hand and moved her away from Evelyn. "It's okay Allie, he's fine. He was hurt real bad and we almost lost him. But he's alive," he said and Allie's face was flushed with relief. "He was too weak to move and the doctors thought it would be better for him to stay there in the hospital for a while. He's doin' better, don't worry. I saw him before we left." Rafe looked down at his sister. "He said to give you this." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I don't reckon that's where he wanted you to have it, but well…" he trailed off, smiling slightly.

"When will he be home," she asked quietly.

"It depends on how quickly he heals. He had a piece of metal lodged in his neck and he was shot twice. It's a miracle we didn't lose him." Rafe finished, avoiding Allie's eyes. "He saved my life." Allie hugged him tightly, thankful that she still had her brother, that they didn't lose him again.

He turned to Evelyn. "We need to talk."

She nodded, looking down at the ground. She couldn't help but think this was a good thing. Without Danny here, Rafe might be more inclined to listen.

Allie kept her head down as they walked to the waiting taxi. _Danny is alive_ she kept thinking. _He's okay!_ She couldn't help but feel sorry for Evelyn. The poor woman had to try and keep Rafe's temper down while explaining the situation. Allie didn't envy her in the least.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry it took forever to update! But here it is, and it's a bit longer than the previous. Thanks to sugarlove, kline2011 and FlutieCutie for reviewing the last chapter. So please hit the little button below and leave me a wonderful review. Thanks so much for reading! I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Letters and Arguments**

Again, Allie found herself at a desk in the nurse's house, trying to write a letter. She shook her head, scattering her thoughts even more and sighed. _Why can't I write him a letter? It's not difficult, _she kept thinking. _How should I start it? "Hi, I love you. Please get better?"_ She laughed bitterly.

_Dear Danny,_

_Hi. I really don't know what to write in this, so please excuse me if it's a bit scattered and random. Evelyn and I came to the airfield to meet the pilots when they returned, but only Rafe and Red were there. Rafe told me Anthony died and Gooz was with you…still in China. It really upset me about Anthony. He was a real sweet guy when you got to know him. Rafe wouldn't tell me what happened to you. He waited and waited until I thought you were in one of the caskets… I don't know why he waited so long…wanted me away from the plane I guess. _

_I miss you, which is really an understatement. I prayed, so hard, that both you and Rafe would come home safe. Well, Rafe is here, safe and sound, but you're not…yet. You need to heal and fast. I need you back here. Unless, you've changed your mind. Which I guess I can't complain about…we said we'd discuss it when you returned, but you've had a lot of time to think being cooped up in that hospital bed. _

_VVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_Speaking of…Rafe and Evelyn are having a talk this afternoon. I'm worried. I don't know how he's going to react to what she has to tell him. I'm going to be around…just to try and keep the peace between the two. Hopefully they won't try and kill each other._

_It's been lonely around here, without the two of you to cause trouble. I've gotten so used to walking around downtown and running into you, and in recent months, arguing with you. I can't wait until you're back here and we can figure out where we stand. _

_Rafe knows, by the way. I may have slipped to him about our situation. I didn't mean to, it just came out…so good luck when you get back._

_VVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_Everything changed after the attack. My whole way of thinking changed. I just…it's like… I don't know if we'll all be here tomorrow. I don't know what's going to happen and it scares me. I guess that's the reason I'm not angrier with you and Evelyn. I don't want the last things I say to be in anger._

_But I must go now. I have to be on duty in a few minutes. Thankfully, it isn't as horrendous as the days after the attack…_

_I miss you Danny. Please hurry up and get well. Hopefully they'll let me know when you're returning so I can meet you at the airfield._

_With love,_

_Allie_

Allie folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. She sealed it and tucked it into her purse to drop off on her way to work. "Evelyn, when is Rafe coming over?" Allie called into the next room, hoping Evelyn was the only one in the room.

The other nurse walked to the doorway, "Around five, why?"

"Because I want to be around, so if he gets angry, I can calm him down." Allie smiled at Evelyn. "I want to help, I do." Her smiled vanished. "I just need to come to terms with what's going on. I don't know what Rafe's going to do…or what Danny will do when he comes home." She looked down at her watch. "But I need to go; I'm on duty for the next couple hours. I'll be back before five. Don't tell him until I get here." She walked out the door and left Evelyn standing alone in the entryway.

Staring at the door as it shut, she placed her hands on her slowly growing stomach. She whispered softly to the life growing inside her, "I'm sorry. You are just causing so much trouble right now! But it will be okay. It'll all be okay."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie returned at quarter of five and when she walked in the door, Rafe was already there. Both he and Evelyn sat in the living room on the sofa, not saying a word. Allie crept through the door and tried to make her way to the kitchen.

"Aren't you planning on being in here for this?" Rafe asked when he caught her trying to slip through the door.

She turned towards him, her cheeks a bright pink color. "What are you talking about," she managed to squeaked.

"Don't even try play games. I know you Allie." Rafe shook his head. "Fine. Go sit in the kitchen. We'll be sure to call you in if you're needed." Allie glanced at Evelyn and then turned back to the kitchen. She sat in one of the chairs close to the door so she could still hear everything that was going on.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Evelyn asked timidly, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Well Ev. You seem to have forgotten to mention the small fact that you're pregnant."

She nodded, looking down at her hands. "I didn't know."

"How could you not know?" Rafe felt his anger rising and he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"I didn't know at the time. I didn't find out until a month ago." She was still looking down at her hands, avoiding his eyes. She knew his temper was flaring and it scared her a bit.

"How do you not know? Isn't this sort of thing obvious to you? Damnit!" He stood and walked towards the window, gazing outside onto the lawn. "What are you plannin' on dong about this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she whispered. "My feelings haven't changed." She added, still avoiding his eyes.

"Well that's great Evelyn. Really great. What am I supposed to do? Go back to you? Even though you're carrying Danny child? It is Danny's right? Cause I wouldn't be surprised if it was someone else's." He leaned against the wall staring down on her with a look of disgust.

Evelyn's head jerked up. "How dare you." She rose from her chair and strode over to where he was standing. "How dare you accuse me of that? What do you think I am? The only reason I fell in love with Danny was because you left. You went off and nearly died. We thought you were dead! What would you rather I do? Stay alone for the rest of my life? Become an old maid? Be that strange woman who lives down the street? Tell me Rafe. Because I don't know what you wanted me to do." She took a deep breath. "We thought you died Rafe. Allie pushed everyone away…leaving Danny and me alone. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I need to apologize. I don't know what I need to do." By this point, Evelyn had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Allie was standing by the door, waiting to run in if Rafe started yelling. _So it's my fault,_ she thought angrily, inching closer to the door. Their voices dropped and she struggled to hear.

Rafe turned, meeting Evelyn's eyes. "Why Danny? Why did it have to be my best friend?"

"He was there. And…it just sort of happened. We didn't plan on it…and I certainly didn't want it in the beginning. I promise it didn't start until three months after we found out about you."

"That doesn't make it better Ev." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do with this. I mean…how do I do this with you, when Danny's involved? Are you just going to give up on him? What about the baby?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I need to talk to him, but who knows when he'll be home." She looked up, meeting his eyes with hers. "I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to agree.

"I…I don't know Ev. I need time to think about this. I can't just do this in one day. Let me think, okay?" He turned, grabbing his hat off the coat rack and walked out the door, leaving Evelyn to watch his retreating form from the window.

Allie heard the door shut and she slowly opened the kitchen door. She quietly walked into the room and over to Evelyn, who had collapsed onto the couch, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Ev." Allie rubbed her back, trying to calm her sobs.

"At…at least he didn't yell as much as I thought he would," she finally managed to gasp out and Allie nodded.

"I'm sorry Ev. He did say he'd think everything over. Come on, let's go get dinner. We'll go out. There's a new café I want to try." Allie stood, trying to get Evelyn to stand also.

"Okay," Evelyn said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Let's go."

Allie looked at her face. "Ev, go wash up first. I hate to say it, but you look horrible." Allie laughed slightly and Evelyn smiled.

"You're probably right. Give me ten minutes?" She walked into the bathroom and Allie looked around the room, suddenly feeling out of place and lost.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Danny Walker lay in his hospital bed, his left arm in a sling, bandages around his neck and across his right eye. He tried sleeping, but wasn't able to relax that long. He couldn't wait to get out of China and back home. It was driving him crazy. All he could do was stare at the walls and talk to himself and Gooz.

"Walker, mail," called one of the few American officers in the hospital. The officer handed Danny a letter and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the name on the return address.

He hastily read through the letter, and then again, slowly. He grinned as he read it a third time, trying take in everything: the way she wrote his name, the way she made her letters, the way she signed her name, "with love…"

He stood and walked over to the desk that rested in the corner. Pulling out paper and an envelope, he sat down with his favorite pen.

"Danny, what are you doin'," Gooz asked, straightening up. "Who was the letter from?"

Danny turned, a smile on his face and his eyes dancing with happiness. "Allie," was all he said before turning around again. Gooz nodded and went back to his resting position. He knew the feeling, his girlfriend wrote to him last week. Someone had called her to let her know he was okay, stuck in China, but okay. It meant a lot, and he had to find out who called her. He rarely talked about her, only to Betty, Danny… and Allie.

"Hey Danny, can I stick a note in with that letter of yours? I have to thank her for something." Gooz stood and walked over to the desk. The grabbed a piece of paper and hastily wrote down a quick thank you.

_Allie,_

_Thanks for calling Sarah and letting her know about me. It meant a lot. I'll be sure to thank you in person when we get home._

_Gooz_

Gooz folded the note and left it on the desk next to Danny. "Just stick that in there for me. Thanks Danny." He walked back over to his bed and sat back down, he took the book off windowsill and began to read, thoughts wandering to his girlfriend.

Danny smiled at Gooz and placed his hand to the paper, the words flowing from his hand.

_Dear Allie_

_Hi. You're letter was definitely random, but that's how you are. That's what everyone likes about you. I hope you get this before I come home, because this isn't something I usually would like to say to someone's face. _

_Anthony was in my plane, same with Gooz and a couple other guys. I managed to save Rafe's behind when I crashed. There was no way we were going to make a decent landing, and Rafe was in trouble. I did what I had to. Supposedly I'm getting another medal…just something else to have to wear with that uniform. I guess I should be thankful they aren't awarding them posthumously and ya'll don't have to bury me in them._

_I haven't changed my mind, Allie. I still want to be with you. Evelyn and Rafe were made for each other and not much can change that. All I want to do is come home and hold you in my arms. I've wanted to do that for so long now. I don't care if Rafe knows. I don't think there's much else I can do that will make him hate me even more, this probably tops that list. He's still furious with me over Evelyn…I don't even want to think about what he'll do to me when I get involved with you._

_VVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_I love you Allie. I think I have for a while, I just couldn't admit it to myself or you. After Rafe 'died', you pushed me away. You pushed everyone away, and I didn't think you cared anymore. I didn't know what to do. I needed you and you needed me, but we wouldn't admit it. I know, this isn't an excuse for what I did, because there isn't one. Looking back, I don't know why I did what I did. But I did…and I can't change that. _

_God willing, I should be home by the end of the month. Gooz and I are healing up pretty nicely, or so the nurses tell us. By the way, they aren't anywhere as good as you and the girls. Have Rafe check with Doolittle, he should know when we're scheduled to arrive._

_I love you Allie. Take care, and I'll see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Danny_

Danny folded up the letter and slid it into the envelope with the note from Gooz. He sealed the flap, wrote Allie's address on the front and walked it over to the one of the doctors. "I'd like to send this out as soon as possible." The doctor nodded and took the letter.

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much to kline2001, FlutieCutie, PhoenixFeatherQueens and sugarlove for their reviews. You all are absolutely AWESOME! There are only like 3 more chapters left...so long as it all goes to plan. So please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Apologies and Acceptances**

Rafe knocked on the door and waited for a nurse to answer, hoping it wasn't going to be Evelyn. It was difficult enough trying to think everything over, but to run into her now, it just wouldn't be pleasant. He didn't know what to do about the situation.

"Hi Rafe," Sandra opened the door and stepped aside, letting Rafe walk through. "What are you doing here? Evelyn's…"

"I'm not here to see Evelyn. Is Allie upstairs?"

"Yeah, she just got home. Go on up," Rafe smiled at Sandra and slowly climbed the stairs up to Allie's room.

When he reached the top, he knocked on the door. "Allie, you in here? It's your wonderful, kind, caring, fantastic…"

"Okay, stop the ego boosting," she said laughingly when the door opened. "You really aren't that amazing." She took his arm and led him into the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work again today."

"I did, this morning." He paused. "I need to talk with you about some things. Like…" he trailed off.

"Evelyn and Danny," she supplied and he nodded.

"How did this happen," was all he asked.

"I don't know. I avoided them for months. You remember what I did when Mom died. I kept away from everyone…and I did the same thing this time. I couldn't talk with anyone because no one knew what I was feeling…well, except Danny. Then one day, he came to talk to me and told me they were together." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this."

"Rafe, I got myself involved. I'm the one who came to Pearl and…" she trailed off, unwilling to admit her feelings to Rafe.

The two sat in silence for a short time, each thinking about their respective situations. "What's going on with you and Danny?"

Allie's head snapped up and she stared into his eyes. "What do you mean," she asked quietly.

"Don't try and play shy, I heard what you told me, and I figured something out when you met us at the plane."

"I don't know Rafe. I don't know what's going on, and I wish I did. I'm so confused. The four of us are tied up in this stupid situation and I don't know where I stand in all this." Allie tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"He should be home soon. I'm going to ask Doolittle tomorrow when I drive to the base. He might know when the guys should arrive."

"Hey Allie, you got mail." Barbara entered the room without knocking. "Oh, sorry Rafe. I didn't realize you were here." She walked over and handed Allie the letter. "Here ya go. I'll see you later, I'm off to work." And with that, she left, leaving brother and sister to sit again in silence.

"Well, I need to be going. I've got things to do and think about." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Do you think you'll take her back," Allie asked before he reached for the doorknob.

He turned and looked back with a sad expression etched on his face. "I don't know what to do about the baby. Otherwise, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"She loves you."

"That doesn't… it doesn't matter. Danny doesn't even know about the baby. What's he going to do when he finds out?"

"Can't you two raise the baby? He can call you Uncle Rafe or something. I know it's weird, but… And he can still call Danny daddy, but they wouldn't be together. They don't fit together like you and her do. You two were made for each other, Evelyn said it herself."

"I don't know Allie. We'll see." He gave her a hug and pulled the door open. "I'll be around later to talk with her. You take care." Rafe walked down the stairs and Allie watched.

Once she heard the front door shut, she closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed with the letter Barbara brought up. It was from Danny. She held back a squeal as she slit open the flap and took out the paper. Inside, along with his letter was a small note. She opened the small note first and smiled.

_Allie,_

_Thanks for calling Sarah and letting her know about me. It meant a lot. I'll be sure to thank you in person when we get home._

_Gooz_

"You're welcome," she said aloud and folded the note back up. She put it back into the envelope and slowly opened the letter.

She read through carefully, commenting aloud when she had an opinion.

"Thank God," was all she said after reading about his medal not being awarded posthumously.

"I hope you don't change your mind when you find out about Evelyn and the baby. I think he's okay with the thought of us, it's just the baby." She sighed softly and continued reading.

She reached the end of the letter and her eye caught on one of the last sentences. _God willing, I should be home by the end of the month. Gooz and I are healing up pretty nicely, or so the nurses tell us. By the way, they aren't anywhere as good as you and the girls. Have Rafe check with Doolittle, he should know when we're scheduled to arrive._

Her eye caught the calendar, "Oh my goodness! He should be home within the week! Hopefully! I need to talk to Rafe!" She grinned and placed the letter back into the envelope.

It wasn't worth writing a letter to send him, not when he might be home soon. "But I can write a letter to give to him when he gets here." She grinned and ran downstairs to the desk.

"What are you doing," Martha asked when Allie flew past her.

"Writing Danny a letter." Allie pulled out some paper, pen, and an envelope.

"Do you know when he might be home?"

"Hopefully within a week. I got a letter today from him. He said he should be home by the end of the month." She grinned again. "That's next week!"

Martha smiled back. "Hey, Allie. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what do you want to ask?"

"What's going on with Evelyn and Rafe? Are they going to get back together?"

Allie turned to look at her friend. "I don't know. Possibly…maybe. I just don't know."

"I figured you might know something, considering you're close to the matter."

"I don't. Sorry." Trying to avoid any further conversation, she turned back to her letter. After a few minutes, she heard Martha sigh and walk away.

_Dear Danny,_

She wrote over four pages to him. _He may never even read this,_ she thought as she placed the letter into the envelope and sealed it.

Allie walked up the stairs to her room and when she arrived, she lifted the mattress and slid the letter underneath; making sure no one would read it.

She lay back on her bed, trying to think about what to do. The next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken awake.

"Wha?" she murmured, trying to roll back over.

"Come on Allie. It's time to wake up," Rafe shook her shoulder again, trying to rouse her from sleep.

"What are you doing back here," she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Allie, it's Monday. You slept through yesterday evening and all through the night."

"Did I really?"

"Yes. Now come on, I have some news for you."

"What news?" She sat up and smoothed out her dress.

"Danny should be home on Sunday." She smiled as her face lit up with excitement.

"Oh really!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yes," he laughed. "Now come on, you need to come downstairs with me. I need you to sit and listen while Evelyn and I talk."

"Oh no Rafe. I can't. I don't want to get anymore involved."

"Please," he begged. "I need you."

Allie sighed, and then finally nodded. Rafe took her arm and gently pulled her off the bed and led her downstairs.

Evelyn was waiting in the living room, already sitting on the sofa. Allie sat down in an old armchair, close enough that she could hear, but far enough away that she was comfortable. Rafe sat on another sofa, and turned to look at Evelyn.

The two sat staring at the other for a few minutes. "Okay Ev," Rafe began. "We need to figure out where we stand and what we're going to do about the baby."

Subconsciously, Evelyn placed her hand on her stomach. "Do you have an idea," she asked timidly.

"I love you Evelyn. I have for a while now. I think I always will love you. You were the greatest thing to happen to me." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs.

"Rafe…"

"I know you're sorry and I think you really mean it. But Ev you've got to understand. The baby changes everything. Danny'll come back soon…Sunday actually."

Evelyn's face lit up slightly. "He will!" She turned to Allie. "Oh that's wonderful."

Allie smiled back and pulled her legs up onto the chair, curling into a ball.

"I think I've thought it over enough, and I've realized you two didn't mean to hurt me. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you." Rafe stood up and walked over to where Evelyn sat. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I said something that I probably shouldn't have. As long as Danny agrees, I'd like to be with you and help you take care of the baby."

Evelyn looked into his eyes and Allie's jaw dropped slightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "I love you Evelyn."

"Oh Rafe," she said as she stood up, hugging him tightly.

Allie quietly stood up and left the room. She was due at work in a half hour and need to clean up.

_I hope Danny agrees with this situation when he comes home. _She quickly showered and dressed in her nurse uniform. Rafe and Evelyn were still in the living room when she slipped out the front down and walked down the street.

* * *

**AN: Wow I had this chapter up quick! Yay for me! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. The next one should be up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The First Kiss**

Allie was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't due in at the hospital for another hour. And then, after working a five hour shift, Rafe was going to pick her up and together, they were going to meet the plane Danny and Gooz would be coming home on. She was both excited and nervous. She had no idea what she would do when he came off the plane.

"Hey Allie," Barbara said as she walked in through the door of the bedroom.

Allie lifted her head off the pillow. "Hi Barbara, what are you doing home? I thought you had this shift."

"I did. It was slow so they let me come home. What time does the plane come in?" She asked as she sat down on the bed next to Allie.

"Sometime around five." Her eyes caught the clock on the bedside table. "Man I gotta hurry. I'm gonna be late." She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom with Barbara laughing at her the entire time.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allie spent the next five hours cleaning, changing bandages, administering medications and talking with the patients. She enjoyed her work, but couldn't wait until she got married and she didn't have to anymore.

At five o'clock on the dot, Allie signed out and told the doctors she was leaving. She took the short walk home and went straight up to her room to change out of her work uniform. She pulled out the pale green sundress and green hat that Danny had liked before he left. After throwing the dress on, she fixed her make-up, grabbed her hat and ran down the stairs. Rafe was waiting when she reached the bottom step and she hugged him tightly.

"You look pretty," he said softly as he hugged her close.

"Is Evelyn coming?" she asked as she fixed her hair and put her hat on her head.

"No. She doesn't want to him to see her just yet. She figures this is your time with him." He took her hand and together they walked out onto the front porch. "That and we don't know how he'll react to the whole…" he trailed off.

Allie stopped walking and sat on the steps, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm scared Rafe."

He looked at her, confusion on his face. "What are you scared for? He's okay. He told you he was coming home and he was alright when I left him." Rafe sat next to her on the steps and pulled her close.

"What if…" she trailed off and looked out across the yard.

"What if what?"

"What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he and Ev…"

"Don't Allie. Don't even think about that," Rafe interrupted.

"But Rafe…" she started again but he held up his hand.

"No Allie. Come on," he took her hand and pulled her to a standing position.

Together they walked down to the car. Rafe opened the passenger door for Allie and she slid in. He walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "We ready?"

Allie nodded but remained quiet. Rafe shrugged and started the car. The drive to the air field was quiet and uncomfortable. Throughout the entire ride her mind wandered. _What's going to happen now that he's coming home? Is everything going to change again? Does he really even love me like he said he did?_

They finally arrived and Allie opened her door. She stepped out and shut it behind her. Rafe offered her his hand and she took it gladly. Together they walked through the hanger and out onto the runway.

Allie felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the families waiting. A couple soldiers, other than Danny and Gooz, had to wait in China before they could return home; still others were captured and no one knew when they would be home…or if they'd be home. She squeezed Rafe's hand and he pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he whispered into her ear.

Looking around, Allie remembered the last time she was in this very same spot with Evelyn waiting for Rafe to return. _Could it really have only been a month? So much has changed!_

Almost as soon as the thought was formed, people started pointing. Allie and Rafe looked around the skies and he directed her gaze to a spot way off in the distance. There was the plane. She was maybe ten minutes from being in his arms. She squeezed Rafe's hand again and looked out as the plane came closer.

"Rafe, what if…" she started as the plane made its approach for landing.

"Don't Allison," was all he said and she immediately stopped. He rarely called her by her full name, and usually only when he was annoyed.

The tires squealed against the pavement and the rush of wind was so forceful, Allie had to reach a hand up to hold her hat to her head. The plane came to a stop and the door opened. Allie's breath caught in her throat and her pulse quickened. Rafe was also watching closely, waiting for his best friend to emerge from the plane, hoping that everything with Evelyn was going to be okay.

Several men Allie didn't know walked out first. Their families hurried up to meet them, crying and laughing. And then, Gooz came limping out of the plane. He hobbled down the steps. Looking out over the crowd, he caught sight of Allie and Rafe and smiled. He made his way over and Allie raised a hand to cover her eyes from the bright sun on the horizon.

Just as Gooz made it to them and shook Rafe's hand, Allie looked back to the plane and saw Danny emerge. His left arm was still in a sling and he still had a bandage on his neck, but he was as handsome as he was when Allie last saw him. "Danny," she whispered as she let go of Rafe's hand. She disentangled herself from his arm and began walking slowly towards him. Rafe and Gooz watched as the slow walk turned into a quick one, and then a run.

Danny looked out across the people as he stepped out of the plane. He was the last one out, and many families had already begun to leave. There were only a few people still huddled around. He made another quick pass across the dispersing crowd and his eyes fell on a girl walking towards him in a beautiful green dress, his favorite green dress. "Allie," he whispered to himself.

He grabbed a hold of the railing with his good arm and made his way quickly down the steps. When he reached the bottom, Allie had begun running and before he knew it she was right there.

"Danny," she said when she reached him and he wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder. The tears that had been threatening to fall ever since the plane landed began falling from her eyes as he rubbed her back. Danny kissed the top of her head and Allie pulled back, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh God Danny, are you really here?"

He smiled down at her and nodded. Allie buried her face into his shoulder again, not letting go, breathing in his scent. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go see Rafe."

The two walked arm in arm back over to where Rafe and Gooz were standing. Allie didn't want to let him go, just in case it was a dream and he really wasn't there with her.

"Welcome home Danny," Rafe said. Danny managed to unhook his arm from Allie and shook Rafe's hand.

"I'm glad to be back," he said looking down at Allie.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Rafe replied. "Shall we go? Or do ya'll want to hang around here all day?"

"Let's go," Allie said as Danny wrapped his arm around her again, holding her close.

They walked out to where the car was, Rafe and Gooz talking in front while Danny and Allie walked slowly behind. "I missed you," she said softly just before they arrived at the car.

"I couldn't tell." Allie's face blushed brilliant red and Danny laughed softly.

Gooz took the front seat with Rafe while Danny and Allie sat in back. "Hey Allie," Gooz asked once they were all in the car.

"Yeah Gooz?"

"Thanks." He turned and smiled at her and she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I figured she'd want to know. Didn't think you'd mind."

"There were only three people who knew what her name was, and you were the only one I figured would think to let her know." He turned back and faced forward, watching the trees pass on the road.

"You need to call her yourself now, let her know you're back." Allie sat close to Danny, holding on carefully to his left arm.

"I should be able to take this off soon," he said as she ran her fingers across the fabric.

"You will not. It needs to stay on for at least another two weeks!"

"Always the nurse. That's alright. I have you to take care of me now." He kissed her forehead and smiled. Allie forced a smile, but felt her heart sink slightly, _not after you find out about Evelyn._

They dropped Gooz off at the pilot's barracks and the continued on to the nurse's house. Allie couldn't keep the smile off her face, until she caught sight of the house. She looked at Rafe in the seat in front of her as he gazed through the rearview mirror at her.

"We're here," Rafe said, pulling up out front. "Allie, why don't you take Danny to the backyard and I'll go find Evelyn." He looked at her closely, trying to send her confidence.

Allie nodded. "Come on Danny. There's something I need to tell you." She took his hand and led him through the gate and out to the table that was set up.

"What's wrong Allie? You okay?" He sat down, his back to the house, and watched her, trying to figure out what could upset her so quickly.

"I don't know how to do this," she said softly. _Why do I have to tell him? It's Evelyn's problem._

"Do what? Tell me what's wrong," he reached a hand out and tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong Allie?"

Allie took a deep breath. "Danny, are you sure you love me?"

"Of course I do. Is that what's wrong? Did you think I just wrote that and didn't mean any of it?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not it." She looked over his head and saw Evelyn and Rafe coming out of the house. "Evelyn's pregnant," she said with no emotion in her voice.

Danny stared at her. He saw her eyes flick behind him so he spun around in the seat. Evelyn stood there, Rafe's arms around her. He turned back to Allie. "So her and Rafe are back together now? Because I don't under…"

"It's yours," she whispered, looking down at the tears falling onto her dress.

His jaw dropped. "What," he asked quietly.

"It's your baby Danny. She found out after ya'll left. She didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Allie sobbed softly, knowing in her heart that she would soon be alone again.

Danny ran his right hand through his hair, trying to think. _How is this going to work? Rafe loves Evelyn and Evelyn loves Rafe. I love Allie and she loves me. But Evelyn and I are having a baby. This is screwed up._

"They have an idea. Well, I came up with it. And I think it'll work pretty well. But Rafe and I both understand if you two decide you want to marry her." She continued to avoid his eyes, not wanting to see the pain that she knew resided there.

He sighed. "Do you mind if I go talk to them? You can come too." He stood and held out his hand for Allie to take. "Come on."

She looked up at him, tears running silently down her cheeks. Nodding, she took his hand and stood; then the two walked hand in hand to the back porch where Rafe and Evelyn were standing.

Evelyn subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach and she felt the baby kick a little. "Hi Danny," she said softly and Rafe squeezed her shoulder.

Danny looked up at Rafe, trying to mentally tell him he was sorry for this; that they never meant for this of all things to happen.

"Did Allie tell you," Evelyn asked softly, avoiding Danny's eyes. She leaned into Rafe for support and he placed his arm on her waist.

Danny nodded. "That's kind of hard to miss."

"I think you and Evelyn need to have a talk about this. Allie, would you come with me?" Rafe squeezed Evelyn's shoulder again and took Allie's hand, leading her quietly into the house.

"What's going to happen Rafe," asked Allie once they were in the living room and out of earshot of the two in the backyard.

"I don't know Allie." He collapsed onto a couch and Allie sat next to him.

"She doesn't want to marry him."

"And he doesn't want to marry her."

"Maybe our idea will work out?"

Rafe just smiled sadly, hoping it did.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Wow Ev," was all Danny was able to say once they sat down.

"I'm sorry Danny." She looked down at her hands, still avoiding looking directly at him.

"It's not completely your fault. I definitely am at fault." He tried to get Evelyn look at him, but she didn't. He rose from his chair and knelt in front of hers. "Hey, it'll be okay. "We'll figure this out. Allie said ya'll have an idea, well, what is it?" He bent down and looked in her eyes, which were filled with tears.

Evelyn looked up and met his eyes. "I don't want to take you from Allie. You love her and she's the one you need to be with."

"And I don't want to take you from Rafe."

"Allie suggested that Rafe and I raise the baby, but you'd still be the father. The baby would just call Rafe uncle or something. But you'd still be 'daddy.'"

"We'd have to live near each other. We can go back to Tennessee. My dad's old house is right down the road from Rafe's."

Evelyn smiled through her tears. "I thought for sure you'd be so angry! Allie was afraid you'd leave her…and I don't know what Rafe thought. I didn't want to cause any more trouble."

"Oh Ev. You can't cause any trouble." He stood up and took Evelyn's hands, pulling her into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault Ev."

She shook her head. "No it's not, because I didn't stop it either. Allie was so angry with me!"

"Me too. I never thought she'd speak to me again. And I hope to never have Rafe hit me like that again. My jaw still aches if I think about it."

She laughed softly. "Come on, let's go in and see them. I'm sure Allie's anxious to spend time with you."

They walked through the door and into the living room where Allie was laying on the sofa, her head resting on Rafe's shoulder. When they saw Danny and Evelyn enter, Allie sat up straight.

Danny walked up to Allie, "Come on, we have to talk." He held out his hand and Allie took it reluctantly. She was nervous, hoping and praying that he wasn't about to tell her he was marrying Evelyn. They walked out the door and onto the front porch. "Is there somewhere we can go so no one will find us?"

Allie nodded and led him down the street a little ways to the park. "Evelyn's the only one who knows I come here."

She walked over to the swing and sat down. Danny knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look into his eyes. "We really haven't been alone in a very long time have we?" He asked the question but didn't expect an answer. It was more asked to break the silence than get a response.

"You had a pretty good idea."

"Is that what you're going to do," she asked softly, shifting her gaze to her lap where she played with her fingernails. "Or are the two of you getting married now?"

Danny took her hand. "I don't want to marry her Allie."

Allie looked up, her emerald eyes filled with tears. "Really? What about…?"

"Like I said, you had a pretty good idea. If you're up to it, once this war is over, we're all moving back to Tennessee." He rose from his crouching position and stood in front of her. "Look Allie, I know I've been a horrible person and I deserve to be treated a lot worse than you've treated me." He took her hand again and pulled her up. "I love you Allison McCawley."

Danny looked down into her eyes and slowly leaned in. They're lips met and Allie's heart skipped. Her eyes closed and she sighed inwardly. Danny's hand ran through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once they separated, he smiled down at her. "That was a great first kiss," she said as the blush rose in her cheeks.

"I love you Allie." He continued to look into her eyes, waiting for her to respond. _Say something Allie. Even if it's just to yell at me._

"I love you too Danny, I really do."

* * *

**AN: Wow, this is the longest chapter yet! Thanks so much to those that reviewed your comments always make me smile. If I go on schedule, there is only 1 chapter left :-( You've all been wonderful readers. If you haven't reviewed yet, now's your chance! Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Ending**

"Hey Rafe," Allie said when she opened the front door. "What brings you here?"

He smiled at his little sister. "Evelyn said she wrote some letters while I was on that mission. She wanted me to have them and read them."

Allie smacked her forehead. "Ya know, I have some too if you wanted them. I can guarantee that they aren't nearly as good as Evelyn's are going to be, but you can read them all the same. They are addressed to you anyways."

She opened the door and let him. "I'll go get her, stay here." Leaving him in the foyer, she ran up to her room to retrieve the letters and to find Evelyn.

"Hey Ev, Rafe is downstairs. He said you had letters for him?" Allie poked her head in the door of Evelyn's room. The pregnant woman was lying on her bed reading. It was extremely obvious the woman was pregnant, and she looked like she would have the baby at anytime.

"Oh, alright. I'll be right down." Evelyn closed her book and slowly got off her bed. She rummaged through her dresser to get the letters out. _It's okay Evelyn, it's only Rafe._

Allie left Evelyn in her room and made her way to hers. She pulled the letters out of the box in her desk drawer. There was a small pile for Rafe and the one for Danny. She figured she'd drop it off with him later.

Walking down the stairs, she met Rafe at the bottom. "Evelyn'll be right down. These are the ones I wrote. They're not all that interesting, but…" she trailed off, staring at the floor.

"Allie, I'm sure they're fine." Rafe looked up the stairs and smiled as Evelyn slowly came walking down.

Evelyn reached the bottom and Allie stepped aside, letting the two have time alone. Rafe couldn't hide the smile from his face. "Hi Ev."

"Hi Rafe." Evelyn fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot as best she could. "Are you doing okay today?"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Allie exclaimed. "Would you two just get it over with please? It's awfully annoying watching the two of you go through this dance every time you're in the same room." Rafe and Evelyn laughed awkwardly and Allie shook her head. "You two behave. I'm going to walk down to the barracks and see Danny."

The couple watched as Allie walked out the front down and walked down the sidewalk. "I'm good, are you alright?"

Evelyn smiled again. "Yes, I think so. I feel a bit…" she started to say, and then gasped in shock. Looking down, she saw a pool of water at her feet. "I… I think my water just broke!"

Rafe's jaw drop and he stared in shock. "You're… you're kidding…"

"Does it look like I'm kidding," Evelyn managed to snap as she winced in pain. "I need to get to the hospital."

Rafe dropped the letters and spun quickly. "I've got a car, we'll…"

"AH," Evelyn shouted. "The contractions are starting!"

Allie heard the scream from the road and quickly ran back to the house. "Rafe, what's going on? What did you do?" Allie stared at Evelyn, leaning against the doorframe.

"Her water broke…" Rafe stared, stuck on the spot.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Let's go Rafe!" Allie pushed her brother out the door and took Evelyn's hand. "Come on Ev. Just keep breathing."

"I'm a god damned nurse. I know what to do!" Evelyn clenched her teeth together as another contraction ripped through her.

Allie managed to get Evelyn to the car and lay her down in the back seat. "Rafe, drive safely. I'm going to go get Danny and we'll meet you there."

"Wait, you're not coming?" A look of pure terror flashed across Rafe's face and Allie held back the giggle she felt coming. Her brother could face enemy planes in the air but couldn't handle driving a pregnant woman to the hospital.

"No, I need to get Danny. You'll be fine. Drive quickly but carefully. Barbara and Martha are on duty. Just get her there!" She kissed his cheek and watched as he climbed into the car.

Allie stood on the sidewalk as Rafe drove off down the road. Once he was out of sight, she turned and quickly walked down the road to the barracks to get Danny.

"Red, where's Danny?" Allie asked as she ran up to the door. "Is he here?"

"He's on his bed. What's wrong?" Red looked at her with a look of concern.

"Evelyn's having the baby," she managed to gasp out as she tried to catch her breath. She threw the letter on a side table, and then ran up the steps and into the hallway. "Danny!"

Danny emerged and stood in the door to one of the bedrooms. "What's wrong?" He must have just gotten out of the shower as he was wiping his hair with a towel and hadn't yet put on his shirt.

"Ev…" she gasped. "Evelyn's having the baby!"

"Oh my God!" Danny dropped the towel and ran back into the room. He emerged a second later with his shirt halfway on and the belt hanging from his pants.

Allie laughed at the sight of him. "Slow down. We've got time. She just went in to labor. Fix your belt and your shirt then we can leave." She walked up to him and began helping him button his shirt.

Danny looked down at her as she fixed the last button. His eyes were filled with love for her. Allie looked up, meeting his eyes. "You're gonna be a father," she whispered, her voice taking on a hint of sadness.

He nodded. "I'm scared Allie." They both spoke softly, as if talking in a normal volume would ruin everything they had worked for.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know. I'm scared too."

They stayed in their embrace for a minute or so. "Come on," Allie whispered. "We've got to get you to the hospital." Danny kissed her forehead as they separated. "You need to be there when the baby's born."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Danny and Allie were making their way to the hospital, Rafe drove Evelyn to there. It was a short ride, punctuated with several screams from Evelyn. Upon arrival, Barbara ran out of the front door and out to the car. "What's going on?" She asked, meeting Rafe at his door.

"She's having the baby," Rafe managed to say as he opened the back door where Evelyn was.

"Oh my!" Barbara helped Evelyn climb out of the backseat then ran to get a wheelchair. Rafe sat Evelyn in the chair and Barbara wheeled her into the hospital. "We're gonna take good care of you."

Evelyn was quickly rolled into a room and Rafe sat out in the waiting room waiting for Danny and Allie to arrive. They wouldn't let him in the delivery room, so he had to wait and Allie would go in his stead.

"Rafe!" Allie exclaimed, running up to him. "Which room is she in?"

"Umm. Room 17 I think Barbara said. You're going in with her, right?" Rafe looked terrified and in any other situation, Allie would have laughed.

"Of course I'm going in. You and Danny just stay here. I'll be out as soon as something happens." Allie raced down the hall and into Room 17, leaving Rafe and Danny to stand in awkward silence.

Allie washed her hands quickly and grabbed an apron and gloves. She walked over to stand next to Evelyn, taking her hand in hers. "Hi hon. I'm here and Danny and Rafe are out in the waiting room."

"Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!" Evelyn's teeth ground together as she began to scream in pain as another contraction overwhelmed her.

"Miss Johnson, please remember to breath." The doctor walked into the room with Barbara trailing behind. She handed Allie a mask and quickly put on her own.

The doctor checked her dilation and met Evelyn's eyes. "Well, are you ready to start pushing?"

Thankfully, the labor wasn't a long one and after only two and a half hours after arriving at the hospital, Evelyn had given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"Oh Ev," Allie started. "He's beautiful! What are you going to name him?" Allie cooed over the newborn baby in Evelyn's arms.

Evelyn smiled down at her son. "Daniel Rafe Walker."

"Oh Ev, are you sure?" Allie felt the tears well in her eyes.

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Yes. I've never been so sure of anything." She struggled to contain a yawn of exhaustion. "Would you like to bring him out to Danny and Rafe? I think I need to take a nap."

Allie nodded excitedly. "I'd be honored." She picked up the tiny bundle of blankets from Evelyn's arms and quietly walked out the door and into the waiting room. Stopping at the door, she smiled down at the baby. "You are such a lucky baby to be born into this family."

She stood just outside the door and watched Danny and Rafe. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. They were sitting in chairs opposite the other with their hands clenched in their laps. Both men quickly stood when she entered the room. Grinning, she looked down at the baby in her arms. "Well… it's a boy."

Rafe and Danny grinned and shook each other's hands. "What did Evelyn name him?" Rafe asked, the goofy grin not leaving his face.

"Daniel Rafe Walker." Allie held out the bundle for one of the men to take.

Danny's jaw dropped. "Is she sure?" He stood staring as Allie tried to hand the new baby to Danny. She smiled then turned to hand Daniel to her brother. "Here you go Uncle Rafe."

Rafe shook his head. "No, let Danny hold him first."

Allie smiled and tried again to hand him to Danny. "Here Daddy. Here's your baby boy."

Danny held out his arms and took the tiny infant. "Hey Daniel. I'm your daddy," he said softly, looking down into the baby's face.

Allie stepped back, letting Danny have time with his son. Rafe stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Rafe asked softly

She nodded. "I just hope this doesn't change anything."

"I know what you mean." He paused, carefully thinking over his next words. "I was going to propose to her today." He chuckled. "Have the ring in my pocket and everything."

"Oh Rafe. Were you?" Allie grinned again and pulled him in for a hug. "I know she'll say yes. You'll just have to wait until she wakes up. She fell asleep as I was leaving with Daniel."

"I figure I'll wait until she gets out of the hospital." Rafe smiled down at his sister.

"Here Uncle Rafe. I suppose you should hold him too." Danny grinned, the smile never leaving his face.

Rafe took the baby carefully in his arms and began to walk around the room. Allie moved to stand with Danny and he pulled her in close.

"Don't worry," he said. "This doesn't change a thing. I still love you and want to be with you." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

Allie nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "I needed to hear that."

"We're going to be okay Allie. I think everything is going to work out."

* * *

**AN: So how many people were shocked to find this in their inbox today? yes, yes I know I haven't updated since... lowers voice March. But in good news, there is going to be one more chapter after this. This was supposed to be the end, but it took a different turn then I intended so I still have a bit more to tell.**

**Please leave a review. Let me know that there's still someone reading! Thanks!! also, in your review, could you let me know if you think Allie is a Mary-Sue or not? I tried to give her faults... but I don't know if I succeeded. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: The Wedding

Allie ran around the church, her dress billowing out behind her as she ran. "Danny!" She called, trying to find him. "Danny, where are you?"

"Allie, what are you running around for?" Danny appeared in the doorway from inside a room, his shy smile showing on his face.

Stopping, Allie bent over resting her hands on her knees. "I… I've been looking everywhere for you," she managed to gasp. "You have the rings right?"

Danny's face went blank. "I… I thought you…"

Allie's head snapped up and she stared at him. "You're joking…"

With a look of complete seriousness, he said "yes I am." The grin broke out across his face and Allie glared furiously.

She slapped his arm fiercely. "I can't believe you! How could you do that? Don't ever do that again!" Allie exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down." Danny laughed lightly. "They're right here." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the two rings. "See?"

"Oh! I am so angry with you!" Allie stomped her foot and turned away, her gaze falling on the wall in front of her.

"Come on, don't be angry." Danny reached out and took her shoulder, turning her slowly to face him. "Come on Allie." He looked down into her eyes and saw the tears that emerged. "Oh Allie you cry too much!" He laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

Allie smiled though her tears. "I know. I can't help it most of the time. I cry when I'm happy, I cry when I'm sad, when I'm stressed or…" she laughed. "Please never do that to me again," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You 'bout gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we've got to get you ready to walk down the aisle."

Allie took his hand and the two walked to the back of the church. "Now you stay here and you can walk down before Evelyn."

"Wait, Danny?" Allie stopped, still holding his hand.

The shy smile forming on his face again, Danny turned to face her. "Yes Allie?"

She gazed down at the floor and shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

"No, come on. Tell me." Danny reached up a hand and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Allie forced a smile. "Everything's fine. It's nothing."

Danny stared down at her. "Allie," he said softly.

She sighed. "Is everything going to work? With this wedding… and us?" She glanced back up into his eyes, hoping for the happiness she wanted to see there.

Danny sighed. "I sure do hope so. Everything seems to be looking up for us. Now that Rafe and Evelyn are getting married… Everything should be fine Allie." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back. "Is that all you're worried about?"

Allie nodded and smiled as Danny wiped away a fallen tear from her cheek. "Oh look, your tie is crooked." She reached up and straightened the light green tie that matched the green of Allie's bridesmaid dress.

Danny kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you Allie," he said softly, trying to force her to meet his eyes.

When she finally looked up again, she saw he was smiling. "I love you too Danny. Now go. You have to get up front with Rafe. 'Cause if you're not there, he'll skin you alive!"

Kissing his cheek, she sent him off to the front of the church and she moved over to where Evelyn and Barbara were standing with Evelyn's father. "Are you ready," Allie asked the bride.

"No," Evelyn said nervously, "but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She continued to take quick, shallow breathes. Her left hand rested on her stomach and the other held her father's hand.

"Calm down Ev," Barbara said.

"I'm trying," she snapped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just… what if…" Evelyn's face softened and she looked around nervously.

"Don't even think it Ev," Allie said softly. "Rafe loves you. He won't leave you; definitely not at the alter."

Evelyn smiled. "I know. I don't know what's come over me. I must just be nervous."

"Come on Allie, Ev. It's time to get this show on the road." Barbara positioned herself in front of the doors and smiled back at the two other nurses. "Ready to go Evelyn?"

The bride nodded just as the music began. The girls ordered themselves, Barbara, Allie then Evelyn with her father. Barbara put on her best smile and began the walk down the aisle. Once she reached the halfway point between the doorway and the alter, Allie started her walk. She grinned at Danny, Rafe's best man, who was standing between Rafe and Red. When she reached the front of the church, she turned to face the back and to watch Evelyn walk down the aisle.

The bridal march began and the entire church stood, turning towards the aisle. Evelyn and her father walked slowly through the guests. She giggled girlishly as she caught eyes with Rafe. Allie couldn't contain the grin that remained on her face. Her brother and good friend were finally getting married and her new nephew was cooing in the front row.

When they reached the front, the guests took their seats and Evelyn's father presented her to Rafe and the minister. Allie took Evelyn's bouquet and she joined hands with Rafe.

"Do you, Rafe James McCawley take Evelyn Marie Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward?" The minister said, glancing up from his book and into Rafe's eyes.

"I do," Rafe said simply.

"Do you, Evelyn Marie Johnson take Rafe James McCawley to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do," she said softly, looking up into Rafe's eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Rafe pulled Evelyn towards him and the two kissed passionately. Allie and Barbara grinned and the audience erupted in applause.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Rafe McCawley!" The minister presented the newly married couple to the church and the piano player began the recessional music. Rafe and Evelyn walked down the aisle as Danny moved over to take Allie's hand. Barbara and Red came last and the couples ran out to the cars in the lot.

They drove separately to the reception a restaurant downtown. It was a small affair, only their closest friends and family. Allie and Rafe's father had come from Tennessee and Evelyn's parents traveled from upstate New York.

Allie and Danny entered the restaurant behind Barbara and Red. They looked around and smiled. The place had been dressed up with flowers, ribbons and bows. A table by the front window had several pictures on it. Allie walked over and looked at them closely. She picked up one photo, staring at the man's black hair and dark, mischievous eyes.

"Oh Anthony," she whispered softly. She blinked back the tears she knew were coming.

Danny came up behind her, also looking down at the photos. He recognized Allie and Rafe's mother as well as several of their friends from training who had perished in the attack and the bombing. He gently placed his hand on Allie's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You alright Allie?" He asked softly.

"I miss him Danny," she whispered.

"I didn't realize you two were so close."

"He was nice to me even when he didn't need to be. He offered to beat you up you know, when you and Ev were together. He said you were an awful friend and didn't deserve me in your life." She smiled, remembering Anthony's smile. She placed the picture back on the table and shifted her gaze to the photo of her mother.

"I didn't deserve you, still don't." He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"I wish Mom were here to see this. She'd be so proud of him." Allie sniffled and pulled her handkerchief from the small purse she was carrying.

Danny turned her around and pulled her in for a hug. "Your mom would be proud of you too Allie. You keep forgetting about everything you've done. Without you, so many men would have died."

"I know Danny. I know." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Oh look, Rafe and Evelyn are here.

The bride and groom entered and danced their first dance as husband and wife. The song Evelyn picked was "Sunday, Monday or Always" sung by Bing Crosby. Allie and Danny smiled from the side of the dance floor, holding hands and swaying to the music. The dance was short and they ended it with a soft kiss, smiling as they separated.

The reception continued and Allie danced several dances with Danny and her father. After sitting on the side of the dance floor for a few moments, watching Rafe and Evelyn dance with their parents, Allie felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" The soft voice asked and Allie turned around to smile at her brother.

"Of course Rafe." She reached up and took his hand, following him out on to the dance floor. Allie placed one hand on his waist and the other in his hand as Rafe did the same. He looked to the band and winked as they began playing his special request.

Once the music started Allie looked up into his eyes, the tears already forming. "Mom's song," she whispered. Rafe nodded and the two began to sway to the music.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby_

They had driven especially into town to see the movie when it had come out. Imagine, a film in color! Their mother had loved the song so much; she hummed it as she did her housework. After she died, Allie found herself humming it to herself and it always brought tears to her eyes.

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

Allie rested her head on Rafe's shoulder, slowly dancing back and forth. She caught her father's gaze and saw the tears that rested just in the corners of his brown eyes. He smiled sadly, watching his two children dancing together.

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

The slow song finished and Rafe spun Allie uncharacteristically out then pulled her back in. Allie giggled girlishly and curtsied to her brother. "Thanks Rafe," she whispered as she gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Allie; you'll always be close to my heart." He kissed her cheek and the two separated, going to their respective partners.

The wedding reception finished soon after their dance. Rafe and Evelyn left to spend the night in their rented hotel room. Danny walked Allie back to the nurse's house and planned to walk down the road to his barracks.

"Thank you Danny," Allie said softly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You're welcome Allie. Can't have my favorite gal walkin' alone now can I?" Danny looked around nervously, as if something important was on his mind.

Allie looked towards the door, hesitant to enter. "Well," she paused. "Good night Danny." Standing on her toes, she kissed his cheek. She turned towards the door and reached her hand out for the doorknob.

"Allie, wait." Danny took her hand and pulled her gently towards him. "I…"

"What's wrong Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath. "Would you come for a walk with me?"

Allie nodded and stepped down the steps. The couple walked down the road and into the park that Allie had frequented so often during their drama. They walked over to the swings and Allie stood, holding on to the metal chain that held the swing to the tree.

Looking down, Danny stuck his hand into his jacket pocket. "Allie, I love you." He blurted out, still gazing at the ground.

Giggling softly she smiled. "I love you too Danny. What's wrong? You seem nervous."

"I… I'm fine. Allie?" He asked, looking down into her eyes. He bent down on one knee so that Allie was now towering over him. "Allison McCawley, will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out in his hand.

The ring was a simple gold band with a small diamond in the center. _He must have saved all his money from the past few months_ Allie thought, gazing silently down at the ring.

"Allie?" He asked softly. "Please say something." His voice was cracking with emotion and unshed tears.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Danny's head snapped up and he grinned. He stood up quickly and slipped the ring on her left hand. Picking her up off the ground, he twirled her around in circles, laughing all the while.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive," he whispered as he placed her carefully back on the solid ground. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story from the beginning. I'm so upset that this story is over! I might add an epilogue, to give you some idea on where the characters have gone from this point. It feels weird to have the story complete and I already miss Allie and Danny. Thanks again for reading and please leave a final review on your way out. **

**:Muzical**


End file.
